Handcuffs of love!
by bones junkie4life
Summary: what happens when B&B are stuck together with handcuffs? read on to find out! sorry i blow at summaries
1. those handcuffs do what?

Hey guys whats up? I'm stuck with Taking a Risk, and I got this great idea in my head that I need to get out, so here is another story that i wanna write

ENJOY!

P.S. Bones isn't mine, but I wish Booth was.

------------------

Brennan sighed and looked over at her best friend in exasperation.

"Angela, what are we doing here?"

Angela smiled deviously. "Why meeting the boys of course. I figured we should all do our shopping together. After all, Booth's birthday is tomorrow. Don't you want to surprise him with a special gift?"

"But Angela, giving gifts is an archaic expression of asserting dominance over-"

"Yes sweetie, but don't you think it's a little fun? Just a little? Especially for Booth, and ALL that he's done for you."

Brennan sighed again. She had to agree with her. Angela had just made a rational argument, and who was she to dismiss logic? "Fine Ange, I will buy him a gift."

Angela squealed in delight. "Great, but we also need to pick up some clothes for you."

"Clothes? What is wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing is wrong with your clothes, but your underwear, yes. Sweetie, you need LACE." And with that Agnela pulled Brennan into the nearest lingerie store.

-----------------

Booth hopped out of his SUV and smiled. Ange had called earlier, asking him to join the squint squad in a shopping trip.

"Heh, yeah this is gonna be great." He smirked as he strutted over to the doors, and that's when the yelling began.

"Hodgins that is highly improbable-"

"Highly improbable my ass! I saw you do it!"

"You can't prove it, there were no other witnesses!"

"You are sick man! Just sick!"

Suddenly both Zach and Hodgins spotted Booth.

"Booth!" Hodgins called jogging over. "We need you to solve something-"

"No way!" Booth shook his head and stepped back. "From the conversation I overheard I don't want to know."

"But Booth, you don't understand-" Zach began.

"Oh I think I do. And, you know what Let's just all go inside and find the girls, okay?"

"Okay." Zach and Hodgins agreed.

Booth smirked. "Excellent, it's freezing out here."

-------------------

Angela stuffed the purchased items into another store's bag. "There! Now none of the guys have to know what you bought."

Brennan shrugged, and started waving to someone Angela couldn't see. "They're here."

The guys walked up, and Booth smiled as he reached Brennan.

"Hey Bones, long time no see."

"What are you talking about? We saw each other five days ago when we were working on the case."

Booth rolled his eyes. "It's just an expression Bones, come on let's go shopping!"

Brennan groaned. "I hate shopping."

"But your a girl Bones."

"Thank you for observing that Booth, however my gender does not imply that I follow the typical gender roles that are maintianed by this society-"

"Thanks Bones, but I really don't care. Come on!"

Brennan stared at Booth in shock as he dragged her around the mall.

"Oh hey Bones, this store looks cool."

Brennan looked at the store in dismay. The sign was worn and falling, but the words ancient weaponry and armor could still be read. They went inside, and looked around. Booth was playing with a broad sword when Brennan gasped and called him over.

"Booth! These handcuffs were created in 1796 by a man named La Ferre de Ponce. According to legend, these handcuffs would securely fasten themselves onto two beings, only to be separated when they admitted their love for each other." B

Booth eyed her strangely. "Where did you learn that?"

"Google."

Booth chuckled softly. Of course. Then he thought of a brilliant idea. He grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed Brennan to him. He smirked satisfactorily. "There! Haha! Now you have to admit your love for me!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "First of all, I don't love you. Second of all if you love someone, you also have to tell this person before the handcuffs release you."

Booth smiled "I love Parker!" He winked and tried to pull off the handcuffs, but they wouldn't budge. He tried again, but no luck. Sweating slightly he looked at Bones, and realized what a predicament he was in.

"Well I don't love anyone." Brennan said matter-of-factly. She also tried to pull the handcuffs off, but with no prevail. They looked panic-stricken at each other.

"Well I don't love you!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Hey, same here Bones!" Booth agreed. They both sat there moping until the old lady that owned the shop walked towards them.

"Can I...oh I see you found the handcuffs of love, if neither of you can take it off, it's yours, free of charge." They both tried, but they couldn't seem to pull them off. The lady smiled warmly. "Well, why don't you two lovebirds hit the road, don't forget to tell me how it works out!"

Booth and Brennan skulked out of the store where they ran into Hodgins and Angela kissing at the food court. Angela saw them first.

"Hey sweetie! How's it-wait, where did those cuffs come from? I didn't know you liked it kinky Booth."

Booth sneered at her. "Angela, right now's not a good time okay?"

Brennan sighed. "Look, I'll buy a smoothie, and then I will tell you the whole story okay?"

Angela nodded eagerly. "Okay, I'll be here waiting!"

------------------

so what do you think? ya, nay, okay? should i stop? it's all up to you! (insert dramatic music)


	2. sleeping arrangements

A/N: well! i am amazed that people read this one! so here's another chapter! yay!

------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. You and Booth walked into the store, found these 'handcuffs of love' put them on and now you can't take them off until you two admit your love for each other?" Angela questioned, smiling at the two grim faces nodding at her. "This is fantastic! It's better than ANYTHING I could have possibly planned, and trust me, I had A LOT planned!"

Hodgins rolled his eyes in disgust. "Angela, come on, leave them alone their obviously upset about having to admit the truth." He grinned as Brennan glared at him.

"I have no truth to tell! We are partners! That's it! Partners..." Brennan's voice faltered on the last word, causing both Booth and Angela to eye her suspiciously.

Angela nodded. "Well, now that we know how Bren feels, how about you Booth? What do you dream of alone in the dark?" She smiled sweetly.

Booth cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't have dreams like that Angela. I am a grown man."

Angela nodded smirking. "Yes, I think we can all tell that."

Hodgins cleared his throat. "As am I."

Angela smiled and kissed him deeply. "Of course you are Hodgins. Trust me, I will NEVER forget that." Hodgins smirked satisfactorily. However, she eyed Booth once again. "Booth, you never told us whether or not you loved Brennan."

Booth strummed his fingers on the table. "We're partners like Bones said. Just partners."

"I think you just need to find the key. It's only logical that a pair of handcuffs would have a key to unlock it." Zach stated.

Booth rolled his eyes. "If there was a key I would've found it, and if there was a hole I would be picking the lock right now."

"I'm sorry, it just seemed rational-"

"This situation isn't rational! Not everything in the world is rational." Booth interrupted.

"Like love for instance?" Angela questioned, smirking.

Booth nodded. "Yes, like love." Brennan stood up, causing Booth to hit his knees. "OUCH! Bones, a little warning please?"

Brennan nodded apologetically. "Sorry Booth, I'll try to remember next time."

"Well, my kneecaps would appreciate it if you did remember from now on."

Brennan continued, ignoring Booth. "We need to figure out a way to free us from these cuffs, and I personally would like to go to the lab to figure it out." Suddenly Angela's, Brennan's, Zach's and Hodgins's cellphones rang. They all answered and then hung up. Zach and Brennan looked horrified. Angela and Hodgins looked amused.

Booth watched them all curiously. "What? What was the message?"

"The lab is closed for repairs." Brennan answered quietly.

"That means you can't change it for tonight at least!" Angela said, a little too happily. Brennan and Booth looked at each other in shock.

"Well obviously we are staying at my place, Bones."

"No Booth! My place is larger, and more accomadating, my place is the reasonable choice!"

"Just because you are one of those one thousand dollar toilet seats doesn't mean my place isn't nice!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Angela yelled. They both turned to look at her. "How about this, we flip a coin to decide where you two sleep."

Booth nodded, and Brennan said "fair enough."

"Okay Bren, heads or tails?"

"Tails."

Angela flipped the coin. "Tails it is! Booth, you have to stay at Brennan's place okay?" Booth nodded grimly. They started walking to the parking lot, when Booth remembered the cars.

"Wait Bones, we came in separate cars."

"Well, since Booth is staying at your place, Bren, why don't you take his car?" Angela suggested.

"Fine." Brennan agreed, pouting slightly.

Angela walked behind Brennan and when Booth was turned slipped something into her back and whispered in her ear. "I got you his birthday present. Have fun sweetie!" And with that she walked away. Brennan looked into her bag and gasped in shock at what she saw.

"Okay Bones, we made it to the car, now we just have to get inside."

-----------------------

yay! its done! what do you think? if you have any ideas or any ways you want the story to go, email me, and i will read them!


	3. the car ride home

here we go, the car ride...leading up to, the next chapter! aka part one of the night together! whos excited? lol

----------------------------

"Okay Bones, we made it to the car, now we just have to get inside."

"Obviously one of us has to slide over the seats" Brennan said rather breathlessly.

"Are you okay Bones? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Ghosts are not real and yes I am fine." _I just can't believe what Angela got you for your birthday. I mean it is an object that would have sentimental meaning, but I am just not ready to give you that. Besides, I already made something for you..._

"Bones...Hey Bones...You still with me?"

"Yes, obviously I am due to the fact that we are handcuffed together."

"Whatever, obviously, due to the fact that your left hand is handcuffed to my right, I get to drive."

"You don't have to say that in such a smug tone Booth."

"Do you wanna slide or should I?"

"You can."

Booth began manuvering his way over to the left side of the car, with Brennan following him. After a lot of pushing, squishing and mushing they finally were situated. Booth started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Immediately, Brennan was pushed up against him.

"Bones, isn't that a little dramatic?"

"No, look how far your arm is from the center."

Booth sighed. "Yeah, this is gonna be a _long_ ride."

The first ten minutes was passed in a tense silence. Each person thinking about what the owner said.

"You know Booth, Zach is probably right, there is probably a microscopic hole, that when we jiggy it-"

"Shimmy Bones, you shimmy a lock."

"Fine, when we shimmy it, it will open." She said finitely.

"Sure, too bad I forgot my microscope and tiny screw driver at home."

"Booth, being sarcastic is not going to help things."

"Well stating a solution when we can't do it doesn't help either!"

"Well neither does doing nothing!"

"Bones, why don't we both meditate quietly on a possible solution."

"I thought of a plausible one already."

"Well try again, Bones, this time ixnay the lab stuff okay?"

"Fine."

Booth sighed, rolling his eyes. The sun was now setting, casting a soft glow on the road. "Bones, did you ever notice how pretty the sky was at sunset?"

"Usually I am working in the lab, so I never notice, but yes it is quite beautiful the way the colors juxtapose each other."

"Wow. Who knew you could make that sound so squinty."

"Thanks Booth."

"It wasn't a-nevermind." The sun had fully set by now, and they were driving in the dark of night.

"Bones, do you have stuff to eat at your apartment?"

"Well, some beer, cheese, and bread. Why?"

"We need to make a pit stop then." Booth pulled into the store's parking lot and smiled.

"Ah, there's nothing like a Piggly Wiggly."

"What's that?"

"The name of the store Bones, see the sign and the pig?"

"Let's go. I can slide this time." Brennan offered. Once they had gotten out of the car, Booth walked over and grabbed a shopping cart.

"Let's see, we'll need dinner, midnight snacks, and breakfast."

"What about your clothes?"

"We'll drop by my place on the way to yours."

"Why midnight snacks Booth? We aren't teenagers."

"Well, I'm a man, and men get hungry." He replied flashing her his charm smile. She rolled her eyes.Booth walked down the first aisle grabbing bread, and peanut butter, he held up two jars.

"Crunchy or smooth?"

"What?"

"Peanut butter."

"Smooth."

Booth nodded, taking the smooth. "I like smooth too, Bones."

"Great, can we move on?"

Booth rolled his eyes, grabbing a jar of jelly.

"But Booth I like grape."

Booth sighed and grabbed grape too. "You know Bones, strawberry jam and peanut butter is how you make a _real_ pbj."

"What's the difference? As long as there is the pb and the j?"

Booth smirked. "Good one Bones." He went on to the next aisle where he grabbed cheerios, frosted flakes, and Trix.

Brennan eyed him, smirking. "Trix Booth?"

"Parker likes it, and hey they aren't just for kids right?" He winked.

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind. Do you have coffee?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we have breakfast then. Now all we need is dinner and snacks." Booth walked to the meat section, and picked up some beef.

"You like burgers Bones?"

"I prefer salads."

"Well, you can put the meat on some lettuce." He got ketchup, mustard, pickles, onions. tomatoes, lettuce, buns and cheese. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He got some frozen french fries.

Brennan smiled. "Curly fries?"

"Yeah, gotta live a little, right?" Booth picked up several cases of soda, milk, some chips, cookies, chocolate, and some carrot sticks.

"Why did you get carrot sticks?"

"Those are for you, as I get everything else." He smirked and whipped her around to the check out line. As they waited in line to pay for the grooceries, Brennan looked at the magazine.

"Hey Booth! Look, it's me!" Sure enough, there was a picture of Brennan holding her book. Booth stuffed the magazine in the cart.

"Definitely have to read that." They began piling their groceries onto the belt, when the cashier smiled at them.

"Did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Booth responded. The girl giggled, and Brennan looked at her curiously.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I had a bet with my friend to see how many couples we each got before we got off work. With you two, I just won the bet!"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other in shock.

"No-we aren't-um..." Booth stuttered out.

"We work together." Brennan finished.

"Really, then why do you guys have those handcuffs on?"

"Training exercise." Booth said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes, we have been having some work problems, and they thought that maybe by-"

"Then why are you two shopping together?"

"You know what? You ask too many questions." Booth said harshly. The girl looked down at the bag.

"Can I count you as a couple? If I don't then I would lose three times in a row."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"Sure." Booth said. "Just stop asking questions."

The girl's face lit up. "No problem. Your total is $136.29." Booth fumbled for his wallet. Brennan noticed this and quickly pulled out her debit card.

"Here you go."

"Bones..." Booth whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it Booth! Objectively I make more money than you."

Booth smirked. "And this way you are able to take a whack at my alpha-male tendencies."

Brennan smiled sweetly as she signed. "Come on Booth, bring the cart."

---------------------

Once all the baggage had been loaded, they carefully got back into the car and drove to Booth's apartment.

"How long is this going to take?" Brennan asked when he had opened the door to his apartment.

"Not long, just a quick run to my room." Booth dragged her down the hall and into his room, where he quickly located a bag and pulled out clothes, pijamas, and his toiletries.

"Booth...what about your..."

Booth blushed slightly. "Oh. Yeah. Um, close your eyes."

"Do I have to?" Brennan questioned mockingly but closed here eyes. Booth instinctively began groping around the drawer with his right hand. "Silk?" Brennan asked.

"BONES!" Booth instantly pulled his hand away, using his left hand to grab some underwear. He stuffed it hastily into the bag. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Brennan laughed as soon as she opened her eyes. "Booth, did I make you blush?"

"Let's just get moving, I'm hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Brennan answered, the twinkle still lingering in her eyes. Getting back into the car, they drove once again in silence to her apartment. Booth grabbed the groceries, Brennan grabbed his bag and they walked up to her apartment. Once they got there, Booth unpacked the groceries, and then they sat on the couch.

Brennan turned to Booth, and smiled sweetly. "So, what do you want to do first?"

-----------------------

haha! i hoped you liked it! i luv piggly wigglies! haha! (is that the right plural form??)


	4. dinner

A/N: thanx for the reviews, i luv to be luvd!!! (hugs) yay!!! haha!

----------------------

"I don't know Bones, what do you wanna do first?" Booth winked at Brennan suggestively.

"I'm hungry." Booth smiled, catching the double meaning Brennan's smirk suggested.

"Me too. How bouts I make us some dinner?"

"Okay, what are we having?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Did you forget Piggly Wiggly already?"

"No, the pig was wearing a shirt."

"Yeah Bones, that's great. Now I am gonna make me a hamburger, and you a _salad_" Booth's nose wrinkled in disgust at the last word.

"Just because I am healthier than you are..."

"Whatever, Get the meat out." Booth began cooking the patties, the french fries, and got the buns out.

"Bones, your missing out on the bun decorating!"

"The what?" Brennan asked flatly.

"Bun decorating! You know, drawing happy faces, sad faces, dead faces...whatever!"

"That sounds like a preemptive action towards cannibalism."

"What? Bones, get real. Five year old kids do it. It's fun!" He wave a bun in front of her face. "Come on Bones, you know you wanna try..."

"Fine!" She grabbed the bun and the ketchup, and gave him a mischevious look. "I'll draw a face..."

"That's the spirit Bones!"

"If _I_ get to choose the next activity!"

"What are we Bones, five? Sure you can choose the next _activity_...just don't make it reading those books about dead rotting corpses."

"Okay, deal."

The two set at out-doing each other in bun-decorating. Once the fries and patties were cooked, Booth looked at the buns and laughed. Brennan had drawn a picture of a girl reading a book from which a butterfly flew out of the pages. "Nice use of lettuce Bones. Really nice."

"Thanks Booth, and might I add, I never saw a tomato that looked so much like a sword before."

"Well that's because you have never seen me decorate a bun. I have serious skill Bones, you can't deny it." Booth smiled proudly down at the picture he had created of a man fighting off a dragon.

Brennan sighed. "Yes, Booth. I must admit, you have better decorating skills than I do. That's because you are very in touch with your feminine side."

"Bones, I am not feminine, okay? Just a normal, sensitive human being. Learn from me."

"I did, next time I decorate a bun, I will implement the tomato sword."

"Whoa! Hey, no one can do the tomato sword except for me. Got it?"

"Yessir." Brennan smiled. "Can we eat now?"

"Sure." Booth grabbed his plate pulled Bones to the table. He smiled, remembering the macaroni and cheese Brennan had made for him a couple of months ago. "I should've had you make mac n' cheese."

Brennan blushed softly. "I'll make it next time."

They sat down at the table, Booth struggling with his left hand, Brennan laughing at him.

"Bones, I don't think it's funny to laugh at someone when they are having a hard time doing something."

"Well, I don't think it's nice to handcuff innocent people to some crazy pair of cuffs that got stuck."

"Touche Bones."

"We aren't fencing."

"It means-you know what? Why don't we just enjoy our meal."

"We forgot drinks."

Booth sighed. "Come on, let's go." They walked back into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge until they found two beers. Walking back to their seats, Booth smiled at Brennan.

"Thought of what you wanna do after dinner?"

Brennan smirked, nodding, "Yes, but let's not talk about it until after dinner."

----------------------

Okay, so i actually got writer's block on this thing, but it turned out better than i thought it would, and sorry its so short!! the next one will be long i promise!!


	5. brennan's game

okay guys, i totally got the game all ready. here we go!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------

Booth and Brennan were washing dishes in the kitchen, when Booth nudged Brennan.

"It's after dinner. What's the activity?"

"It's a game."

"GREAT! I love games! What game is it?"

"A game that Angela taught me."

Booth looked at her with leery eyes. "I'm not so sure I wanna play this game Bones. I _refuse_ to play truth or dare."

"Don't worry it isn't truth or dare."

"Oh, that's good. Wait...then what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the game I've never?"

"Yeah, but you kinda need more than two people for that."

"We can manage Booth, come on!"

"Fine Bones."

"Okay, let's go into the living room and sit down."

Booth grinned and started walking before she had finished talking. "One step ahead of you Bones." Booth and Brennan crashed onto the sofa, sending it back a foot. "Whoa! That was fun."

"What? How was using our combined force to move an object fun?"

"Never mind, let's play."

"Okay. Now Angela taught me the version that involves the process of removing-"

"Whoa! I don't wanna remove _anything_."

"What's wrong Booth? Are you scared?"

"No, it's just I've probably done more than you. Like go on a real vacation for example."

"I do go on vacation!"

"Bones, once again. Identifying corpses doesn't count as a vacation."

"Yeah, you're right. You have done more than me. Like have a thing for lawyers."

"Wait, what?"

"Remember? Tessa, and then when we were trying to find evidence to free Epps, there was that lawyer..."

"I don't have a thing for lawyers. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What do you have a thing for?"

"Pies."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth..."

"Ready to play? I'll even play it the strip version if you want to."

"There are better versions? All I know is the getting drunk version, and the strip version."

"Those are the only ones that are good anyways."

"Fine. Let's play."

"Okay, I'll go first. I've never identified a dead corpse."

"BOOTH!"

"Come on! What else do you do? Take it off!"

Brennan shrugged, and removed her coat. The cuffs fit loosely around her wrist, so she pulled the coat throuth the open space. "Luckily I layer."

"That's not fair!"

"You have a coat, dress shirt and an undershirt."

"Fine, but jewlery doesn't count."

"Wait, so I have to be naked before I can remove my jewlery?"

"Uh-Bones-you can't have done a lot of stuff, so there's no way you will be naked."

"Don't underestimate me, Booth."

"Well, it's your turn anyways."

"I've never been on a real vacation."

"Bones, that's boring."

"Almost as boring as I've never identified a dead corpse, which doesn't make sense. A corpse implies that the person is already dead."

"Fine Bones, my coat will come off." Booth didn't have as much room in between his wrist and the cuff, so Brennan helped him pull the coat off.

"Okay, it's my turn. I've never-"

"go to the bathroom."

"What Bones? Of course I've gone to the bathroom!"

"No I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh God."

------------------------------

Brennan walked into her small bathroom, followed by Booth, who had stiffened. He didn't want to be here.

"Okay. Booth, you can sit on my tub and close your eyes."

"Right." Booth sat down, and immediately closed his eyes. He listened carefully to the rustling of clothes.

"Booth, why are you wincing?"

"What? huh? Who's wincing? I'm just sitting here. On the side of your bathtub. With my eyes closed. While you use the toilet. I don't see anything awkward with that."

"Really? That's good, because I thought this moment might make you feel uncomfortable."

"What? Why would I feel uncomfortable?"

"Well, logically, you are-"

"Thanks Bones, but spare me the details okay?"

"Okay. I'm done. See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, and now we can wash our hands and fingerpaint."

"What?"

"Bones, I was just returning the favor."

"What favor?"

"You patronizing me."

"When did I do that?"

"Nevermind. back to the game." The two washed their hands, and walked back into the living room. "I've never made out in a movie theater."

"Why not Booth?"

"It seemed to cliche."

"It's exciting."

"_You've_ made out in a movie theater?"

Brennan removed her white blouse. "I told you not to underestimate me."

"So let's do a clothes inventory. I got two shirts, socks, shoes, and pants. You have-"

"undershirt, skirt, boots, and stockings. And it's my turn. I have never slept with a sexy lawyer."

Booth laughed as he removed his left shoe. "I dumped her almost two years ago, and you still bring it up."

"You dumped her?"

"Well, yeah. She got very jealous."

"Of who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"She was jealous of me wasn't she?"

"What? heh. No."

"Liar. Angela said that..."

"Really, when?"

"Doesn't matter." Brennan smirked.

"Fine we'll play your way. It's my turn right? I've never...hmmm...slept with a superior."

Brennan kicked off a boot. "I've never wanted children."

Booth took off his other shoe. "You say that now Bones, but that may change."

"I don't think so."

"Okay...I've never had 'just sex.'"

Brennan kicked off her other boot. "I've never had a real family."

Booth shook his head. "Yes you have. Do another one."

"No I haven't! Not with a mother, and a father-"

"You of all people should know families come in different ways. Trust me Temperance..." He looked deep into her eyes, squeezing her small hand in his. "You will always have a family."

Brennan smiled softly, and collapsed onto his chest. "Booth, I wanted to have a father and mother to raise me, and not to leave me."

"He stayed and was arrested so he wouldn't leave you Bones, your father loves you."

"I've never understood why people do what they do."

Booth removed his sock. "Got one that I agree to Bones." He winked. "I've never told anyone, except you, about what I did to Raddick, or you could say my deepest secret."

Brennan smiled. "Can I count Angela in that too?"

"Of course."

Brennan slowly removed a stocking, watching Booth stare. "I've never slept with a coworker."

Booth removed his other sock, sighing. "I've never went out on a date with a man who killed his brother." Brennan removed her other stocking and shot it at Booth. "HEY! What was that for?"

"You were watching."

Booth blushed. "It's your turn."

"I've never been in love."

Booth tugged off his dress shirt, smirking. "Everything happens eventually Bones."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never worn a skirt."

"Booth, that's not a real statement!"

"Yes it is!"

"What does it prove?"

"...That I'm not a cross dresser?"

"Fine!" Brennan slid out of her skirt, and Booth licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of her legs. "I've never believed in God."

"Can we leave God out of this game?"

"It proves I'm not Christian, or Jewish, or-"

"Never mind I get it." Booth shrugged off his pants, and this time Brennan stared at his excellent muscular definition.

"I've never noticed how blue your eyes really are..." Booth whispered.

Brennan stared into his deep chocolate eyes, and removed her tank top. "I've never loved pies."

Booth laughed and pulled off his undershirt as well, and they both sat there, in their underwear. "Bones, I'm hungry."

"We just ate!"

"I know, but when you said pies, I realized how hungry I was."

"Fine. What do you want to eat?"

Booth smirked mischeviously. "Peanut Butter..."

---------------

TO BE CONTINUED! I PROMISE! (sticky fun up next!!)


	6. food fight!

here it is my peeps! the next chapter! yay!!

------------------------

"Booth, do you realize it's two o'clock in the morning and you want to eat peanut butter?"

"Anytime is a good time for peanut butter Bones." Booth winked and opened the jar of peanut butter. "Where are your spoons?"

"Why do you need a spoon?" She handed him a spoon.

"So I can get some peanut butter."

Brennan took a spoon for herself, and dug into the peanut butter. She must have dug deeper than she thought for a huge clump landed on Booth's chest. She started laughing. "Oh God. Booth I'm so-" But she wasn't able to finish what she was going to say as Booth threw a glob of peanut butter at her, and it hit her smack in the face, some landing in her mouth. She coughed slightly, then opened the Trix box, throwing some cereal at him. it stuck to the peanut butter that was now inching down his bare chest. he threw some Frosted Flakes at her, and soon a food fight broke out. Ten minutes later, Booth and Brennan were both covered in peanut butter, cookie crumbs, cereal, chips, whipped cream, and marshmallows.

"Bones! Look at the mess you made!" Booth said, smirking, as he threw another cookie at her.

"ME? Who started this fight after I had a small little accident-"

"Where you flung peanut butter at me."

"Well, maybe if you had acted more like an adult..." She threw a chip at him. "We wouldn't be this messy."

"Why didn't you tell me you had marshmallows? I could've bought hot chocolate."

"WE JUST COMPLETELY SOILED MY KITCHEN AND YOU ARE ANGRY BECAUSE I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT I HAD MARSHMALLOWS? ...unbelievable."

"What?"

"Booth, you're just...just...agrrivating!"

"No I mean did you just say soiled?"

"Yes! Soiled, dirty, messy, however you want to phrase it! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Me? Oh no, it's just that soiled usually implies..."

"What? Booth, I am not amused."

"You're just upset that I beat you in this food fight."

Brennan threw the whole bag of chips at him, and he ducked, causing the chips to scatter all over the floor. "You're mean Booth."

"Hey, I was just trying to have a little fun!" He smirked.

"Did you?"

"Well, mainly. The only problem is that I didn't get any peanut butter."

"Well, it's all over you."

"Are you suggesting I lick myself?"

"That's disgusting Booth! I want to get cleaned up. I'm going to go take a shower." She started to leave and noticed Booth was following her. "Booth what are you doing?"

"We are handcuffed together remember?"

Brennan sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

---------------------

okay. sorry i know this one's a little short, but I want the shower scene to be by itself AND spectacular. r&r pplz!


	7. bath time!

okay!!! the shower scene that I PROMISED!!! hope you guys like it: ) um, yeah this scene is a little more pg-13 than previous ones. Just so you know...

---------------

Booth smirked at Brennan as she bit her lip in concentration, her hand resting lightly on her hip. Coming out of her reverie, she noticed him staring at her.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Have you decided how you're going to take a shower?"

Brennan smiled in satisfaction. "Yes, I have! You need to come with me to the bedroom."

Booth's eyes widened. "...what?" He asked hoarsely.

"I am going to change into my swimsuit and then we will take a shower together."

"Well, uh, that seems...yeah, okay."

Brennan smiled and pulled him to her room. "Close your eyes I am going to change."

Booth closed his eyes as Brennan slipped out of her panties. "Bones, what's that sticky thing on my arm?"

"Peanut butter."

"From where?"

"Booth..." Brennan warned.

"Sorry."

Brennan slipped on her tiny soft pink bikini and tied all the strings. "Okay Booth, you can open your eyes."

Booth opened his eyes and glanced her over. "Wow, Bones. I never knew this side of you."

Brennan blushed slightly. "Well, Angela threw out my old bathing suits and gave me ones that look like these."

Booth smirked, eyes twinkling. "What was wrong with them, did they have those built in skirts?"

"What's wrong with built in skirts?"

Booth laughed. "Bones! I can't believe you wore grandma swimsuits!"

"Can we just go take a shower now?"

"Sure, lead the way."

Brennan softly padded through the living room and shivered slightly. She felt Booth get closer to her and wrap his arm around her, pressing his body into hers. "Are you cold?" He asked gently.

"Yes, but I will be fine."

Booth rolled his eyes as she slightly pushed him away. "No Bones. If your cold, you could catch a cold."

"How am I going to catch a cold in a swimsuit in my apartment?"

Booth didn't answer but rather opened the bathroom door. Brennan stepped inside and grabbed two towels. "Okay, are you ready?" Brennan asked.

Booth rolled his eyes. "I am covered in peanut butter and marshmallows. What do you think?"

Brennan started the water and turned on the shower. She stepped into the tub, Booth following her tentatively. "Thank god. The peanut butter was drying on my skin." Brennan said as she massaged the food off of her body. Booth stared at her absent-mindedly. Brennan eyed him. "Aren't you going to get that stuff off of you?"

"Yeah!" Booth said in a rather loud voice as he was pulled back into the moment. He began to get all the food off of him. Once they were both free of all the food that was on their bodies, Brennan picked up the soap.

Booth smirked and grabbed the bottle. "Maybe I should do that. After all, we don't want something to fling onto me like the peanut butter did."

Brennan hit his arm playfully. "Booth! Give it back."

Booth poured some in his hand made it foamy and held the bottle up. "Do you want the soap?"

"Yes!"

Booth flung the foam at her. Brennan ducked and it hit the wall. "Bones, you missed out on the soap."

Brennan grabbed the bottle and sneered at him. "Booth, I thought you _didn't_ want to start a soap fight!"

Booth shrugged and grabbed her shampoo. "Why do you have unscented men's shampoo?"

"Oh you can use that one, Sully left it in here and I forgot to take it out."

"Oh." Booth said sullenly.

"I like scented shampoo. See?" She held up her shampoo.

Booth read the label. "Magnolia Blossom?"

"Yes. It smells very fresh." She poured a small amount into her hand and held it up to his face. "See?"

Booth leaned slightly to smell the shampoo, caressing her hand in the process. "Wow, very nice." Brennan smiled and began to wash her hair. She tried using one hand, until Booth laughed. "Bones, just use both hands, I will wash my hair when your done."

"Okay." Brennan shrugged and washed her hair, and she closed her eyes and smiled as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Booth smiled conetedly and watched her sway to a rhythm of her own amidst the steam rising in the shower. Silently moaned as his hand gently grazed her cheek. She started to rinse her hair out. Once satisfied, she motioned for him to start washing his hair.

"Wait, Bones..." He pushed her slightly back into the stream of water, and ran his hands through her hair. Brennan closed her eyes, smiling. "There." He said, and she opened her eyes, her lashes heavy with water droplets. "You had some shampoo left in your hair." He said quietly.

"Thanks Booth. You can wash your hair now." Booth grabbed the unscented shampoo and worked it into his hair.

"Wow. This is great stuff!"

Brennan smiled. "Good."

"No really, My head doesn't smell like peanut butter anymore."

Brennan laughed. "That's great."

Booth shifted slightly so he was leaning on Brennan. She immediately understood and walked to the other side of the tub so he could rinse his hair. He closed his eyes and turned the opposite way and pulled both hands to his head so Brennan was leaning against his back. She bit her lip and waited until he realized what he did. Booth, however, kept rinsing his hair, pulling her tigher against his body each time he passed his hand through his hair. Brennan relaxed against his body and smirked slightly. Soon Booth was done, and he turned around and saw her. "Oh Bones! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to turn around, I forgot we were handcuffed."

Brennan laughed. "Really? Wow, and you have been making fun of me when I forget."

Booth shrugged. "That's because your a _forensic anthropologist_ and have five thousand degrees."

"No I don't! I only have-"

"Bones, I was kidding. Geez."

Brennan nodded. "You were exaggerating."

"Yes. Obviously. Can you pass me the soap?"

Brennan had already handed him a washcloth and had poured some soap on her own. "No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you were just rude to me." Brennan began to wash her body and Booth watched as the soap hugged her curves. He licked his lips. She tried to reach the middle of her back but was struggling.

"Here..." Booth took the washcloth from her and she watched him near her back and then she waited. When she didn't feel the cloth, she turned around.

"Booth!" She shouted.

Booth was washing his own body. He looked at her innocently. "What? It's all nice and foamy already."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just don't expect me to help you reach your back."

"I don't need help."

"Sure you don't."

However once he finished rest of his body he turned her around and began to wash her back. "If I do your back will you do mine?" He asked.

"Sure." Once he was done he handed her the cloth and turned around. Brennan slowly ran the cloth over his back feeling each ripple of his muscle. "Done."

Booth stepped into the water and Brennan watched as he rinsed himself off. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Come on Bones. There's enough water for the both of us." Brennan stepped next to him and began rinsing herself. By this time they were inches apart and there was a blanket of heavy steam wrapped around them. Brennan looked up at Booth who smiled slightly and brushed a wet strand of hair off her shoulder. Brennan smiled back and bit her lip. Booth inched forward, but Brennan pulled back quickly.

"Uhh, Booth, we should get out before our skins absorb too much water and wrinkle up as a consequence."

"We should?" Booth whispered.

Brennan's thoughts were jumbled, so that she only nodded and turned off the water. "Can you hand me a towel?"

Booth grabbed the towels and handed Brennan one and took the other. "Who gets to dry themselves first?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah Bones, if you wanna use two hands it does."

"You go first."

Booth took the towel. "Close your eyes." Once he was satisfied that her eyes were closed he began to dry himself off, removed his boxers and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Okay, your turn."

Brennan opened her eyes and immediately saw the dripping boxers in his hand. She swallowed hard, and grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off. Once she was satisfied she wrapped her towel around her torso.

Booth coughed slightly, bringing her attention back to him. "Can I uh..."

Brennan smiled. "You want to hang them somewhere to dry?" Booth nodded. "You can hang them on the pole for the shower, then we can go to my bedroom and get some clothes."

Booth nodded and hung them up silently, and Brennan supressed a laugh when she saw the tiny robots on them. "Robots Booth?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Bones, they're transformers."

"What are transformers?"

"They change from cars or helicopters as stuff into robots. This one..." He pointed to a large robot. "is my favorite, his name is Optimus Prime."

Brennan nodded. "Okay, that's great." She smirked and jerked her head towards the door. "Can we change now?"

Booth nodded and followed Brennan into the bedroom. Brennan pulled out a light blue tank top and some white pajama pants. "Can I change first, since you got to dry yourself off first?" Booth nodded again and Brennan smiled. "Close your eyes." When he did, she changed into some dry underwear and put on her pajamas. "Okay." She said. Booth opened his eyes.

"Black bra andlight blue tank top?"

"I need to do laundry." Booth smirked and then opened his bag. Brennan smiled smugly and elbowed him. "Did you bring those silk boxers Booth?"

Booth held a pair of black silk boxers up and sighed. "I have to do laundry too." They both laughed, then Brennan closed her eyes so Booth could change. When Brennan opened, she saw that he had red, dark blue, and back plaid pajama pants resting low on his hips and a black AC/DC shirt on. "Okay, ready for some hot chocolate Bones?"

"You bought hot chocolate? I don't remember that."

"I found some in your pantry."

"Oh, okay sure."

Slowly, they made their way out of her room, each feeling shy and awkward.

----------------------------

i know, completely different! i hope you all like it! sorry if you dont! r&r!!!!!!! por favor!!!!!


	8. hot chocolate and gifts

this next statement is for that special person who called me a lunkhead, and were too cowardly to let me email them back.

First off, why don't you check your sources, because i _did_ google it! He is the autobot commander. do you doubt me? Really you do? well go onto google and look it up! here is a website to help you get started: http://en. okay? so before you freak out about me insulting the literary world, why don't you look it up yourself, okay?oh yeah and if you think messing up a transformer is insulting the literary world, you obviously lack so much culture and knowledge that I don't care for your opinions.

ANYWAYS

you guys were wondering how they put on clothes with handcuffs right? well, you pull the torso(?) hole through the cuff, and then thread it through the appropriate arm hole, then you put the other arm through the other arm hole and pull! tada! i totally tried it with a bangle on so i could figure it out. i promise i tested it before i wrote it, it CAN be done.

: ) here is the next chapter!

-----------------------------

Brennan and Booth walked into the kitchen, and Booth began rummaging through the fridge for milk, and whipped cream.

"Oh, it's 12:01." Brennan said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Booth said.

"Well, you want your present then?"

Booth stopped making the chocolate and looked at her curiously. "You know it's my birthday?"

"Of course! I read the file." She winked.

Booth laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yes. So do you want it?"

"Yeah I do. But not until this hot chocolate is done, and I am sitting down."

"Well, you will have to come with me to get it. Luckily I wrapped it."

"Yeah, because that would be a tragedy. I hope you chose good wrapping paper."

"If you are going to insult my gifts, Booth, I just won't give them to you!"

"Them?"

"Oh, yes...Them." Brennan blushed.

"Hey Bones, you okay?"

"Yes. Angela got one for you, it's supposed to be from me, but I had...well,"

Booth's heart soared. "You had already gotten me a gift." He said quietly.

"Yes." Brennan whispered.

"Cool! Two presents! I'm excited!" Brennan rolled her eyes. "The hot chocolate is done, Bones. No let's get the gifts!"

Brennan nodded, and once Booth had poured them each a steaming mug, they went to her room. "Close your eyes." Brennan ordered. Booth obeyed, and Brennan pulled Angela's gift out of the shopping bag and into her gift bag for Booth. "Okay, you can open them."

Booth opened his eyes, smiling brightly.

"Am I gonna get a happy birthday song and a cake too?"

Brennan laughed. "Don't push it Booth."

Booth smiled and followed her into the living room, where they sat on the couch. Booth reached for the gifts.

"Wait." Brennan pulled his arm back. "I-I wanted to tell you something before you opened the gifts."

----------------------------

haha!!!! cliffe!!!!!!!!!!! lol, if you guys have any present ideas, i would LOVE to hear them, cuz i have no idea what to do!!!


	9. happy birthday booth! part 1

Thanks for the support you guys! i really love you, my readers! thanx for sticking it out with me! (group hug!!!)...(?)

Something about this chapter: You HAVE to believe me! True story. I was going to sleep last night, and I was all, hmmm I'm really stuck on Handcuffs of love. What am I going to do? So I went to sleep, and I DREAMED this chapter! It was amazing! So this chapter is the stuff that dreams are made of...(I heart Shakespeare!) (sigh...)

By the way this chapter is going to have an insane amount of spoilers from EVERY episode, so be warned.

Oh, and unless you have proof that you thought of the name of the store that Angela's present came from first, it's mine!! lol! i luv it! of course all of you can borrow it for your fanfics free of charge if you want to! (haha, im just kiddin!)

---------------

"Bones..." Booth said quietly. Brennan looked up and a small smile that hid the tears threatening to fall down her face. "Hey..." He cupped her face in his hand, and patted her hand with the other.

Brennan shook her face and dried her eyes. _Not yet_ she decided. "Well, first of all, I want you to open Angela's gift first, and don't be surprised at what she picked out for you!"

Booth laughed. "Yeah, I won't. The way she keeps trying to get us together, I wouldn't be surprised if she got me some boxers."

Brennan giggled nervously. "Yeah, I guess. Oh and when you open mine, read the card first."

"How will I know the difference between Angela's and yours?"

"I wrapped mine."

Booth stared at her. "You wrapped your present and then put it in a gift bag?"

"Well, I had to keep it safe!"

"From what?"

"From you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, Booth! You like to meddle with my things."

"Well, that's because-that's-that's just not true!"

"Right."

"Whatever Bones, can I just open the presents?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Booth reached into the bag and felt something silky. Booth pulled the red card off the from of the silk wrapping, and it slid off the wooden box. "Is that a bustier?" Booth asked.

"Yes, it is a red silk bustier..." Brennan sighed. Booth laughed and read the card.

"Happy Birthday to a special someone..." He opened the card. "From your special someone. Look, she even signed your name."

Brennan laughed. "That's hilarious."

Booth took the business card off of the box and read it out loud as well "Love Him Lovely."

"You know that second lovely means in a pretty way, not like that picture is lovely."

"Yes, thank you Bones, but I think I captured that with the silk lingerie."

Booth tossed the card aside and opened the box. "Wow! A Rolex! This is a nice watch Bones."

"What is that padding?" Brennan pointed to it.

Booth picked it up and laughed even harder. "It's silk boxers."

"Wow." Brennan said.

"I know. They match my black ones." They both laughed. "Well," Booth said, "Angela really knows how to pick gifts."

"Yes, she does." Brennan said, smirking.

"And apparently she has given up on subtlety."

"Apparently." Brennan repeated.

"You-you don't feel _awkward_ now do you Bones?"

"What? No."

"That's right..."

"What's right."

Booth gave her that small smile that excited and terrified her simultaneously. "Don't worry about it Bones, don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna open yours next! But I'm gonna sing the Happy Birthday song first."

"Why? It's not my birthday."

Booth rolled his eyes. "I _know _it's not _your_ birthday. But if you aren't going to sing it to me, I will just have to sing it to myself."

"Stop being pathetic Booth, I'll sing it."

"Really?"

"Yes, ready?"

Booth nodded, his eyes eager with excitement.

Brennan smiled. _He is so similar to Parker._ "Okay, here we go. _Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday dear..._" Brennan couldn't decide which name to use, so she chose one quickly. "_...Seeley...Happy Birthday to you!_"

"_AND MANY MORE!!!!!!!!!_" Booth sang on the top of his lungs. Brennan laughed. Booth grabbed the wrapped present. "Pigs...Nice Bones. Reminds me of Jasper."

Brennan blushed. "He was my inspiration."

"Do you still have him?"

Brennan nodded. "He is on my nightstand."

"Oh." Booth said, smiling. He tore off the wrapping paper. "Sorry Jasper..." He muttered. Then he found a book.

He was about to open it when Brennan stopped him. "Wait! Read the card first."

Booth nodded and picked up the card. "Do you want me to read it out loud?" He asked.

"If you want to."

Booth shrugged and opened the envelope.

"Dear Booth,

First of all, happy birthday! I knew that I had to get a present for you, but I couldn't decide what to get you. I didn't know what to give you. So I decided to give you the past. The past of our partnership. I hope you enjoy it.

Your Partner and Friend,

Bones"

Booth looked at Brennan solemnly. "Bones, that's...that's just..."

"Open the book." Brennan urged.

Booth opened the book and laughed at the first picture. "Scully and Mulder! Did you finally figure out who they were?"

"Yes, they were on the X-Files. That was a very improbable yet thought-provoking show."

"Right Bones." Booth smiled and flipped to the next picture. "Who are these people?" Booth asked.

"Those are the people that were at the Peace Conference when Farid had the bomb. Those are the people that are alive because of you."

"Wow, Bones..." Booth said thickly.

"I just wanted to show you, to remind you that what you did was the right thing."

"Thank you Temperance." Booth said softly.

Brennan nodded, and Booth flipped to the next picture. There he saw his face smiling back at him. "My I.D. card for the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes. Well, a picture of it. That was what you wanted the third case we worked together."

"Yeah, and that was also when I said the bar was mine, but somehow you still sit there."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Just go to the next picture."

"Wow, a picture of Aurora!"

"Remember?"

"Yeah. Do you still ski with Charlie?"

"I never went." She smiled at him. "I was preoccupied."

Booth puffed out his chest, smiling, and stared down at the next picture. It was a cross, with a butterfly on it. "What does this mean?"

"Well, when we had the banquet, we talked about how you wouldn't make me a liar,because-"

"I believe in heaven. And you had a butterfly on your dress."

"Well, I don't remember. Angela called it my butterfly dress."

"Because it made you look beautiful like a butterfly." Booth said softly to himself.

Brennan shrugged. "I guess."

"Next picture!" Booth said. "Jamaica."

"Yes, remember, you were going to go with Tessa-"

"What is it with you and Tessa?"

"Nothing! And then you didn't, and I really thought you might not come back."

Booth smiled and tilted his head. "Of course I came back to work with you Bones..."

Brennan smiled. "Next picture." She said.

Booth laughed. "Okay, next picture."

Booth smile brightened as he looked at the next picture. "Really Bones? Zach looking in terror at a car?"

"The next case we worked on, you learned that Zach doesn't drive cars."

"Because he's afraid he'll die."

"Well, it's actually quite logical, if you think about the aerodynamics and the-"

"No thank you Bones, I'd rather go to the next picture."

"I don't think so."

"What? It's an empty courtroom, and a coat."

"Remember? You told what I told you in confidence to that lawyer. And then tried to make up for it by offering me your coat!"

"Do we really have to bring it up?"

"Yes! I understand that you had to do it. But still, it isn't rational but..."

"it hurt."

"...yes."

"Bones. I am so sorry. Please believe me that I will never hurt you like that again."

"Okay. Next picture."

Booth looked at her one more time before he flipped the page. He found a picture of a Poco CD.

"What's this?"

"Remember when you told me that sometimes gifts are more about the thought than the actual material object?"

"Was this the gift that your parents gave you before they left?"

Brennan nodded. "You helped prepare me to open them. I want to thank you for that."

"Anything for you Bones." He said solemnly. And then he winked. Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth looked at the next picture. "A hooker?"

"Yes. The one you ordered. On _my _phone."

"You know I thought this present thing would be fun, but I just seem to be getting blamed for everything."

Brennan smiled. "It was kind of funny though."

"Are you kidding? It was hilarious!" Brennan glared at him. "I-I mean not really." Booth stuttered. "Next picture!"

"What's this?"

"He is Paladin."

"Paladin?"

"You know, the protector...Paladin...Cullen was right. The name does suit you." They both blushed at her comment. Booth shyly moved forward, but Brennan said, "Next picture."

"Citizen 14."

"Yes, I told you Warren was more like you."

"Yes, well even the best can be wrong."

"Are you implying that you are the best?"

"That hurts Bones. That really hurts."

"Why?"

Booth sighed. "Okay, I say next picture." He flipped the page.

"What's this?" There was a gun and another picture of Paladin.

"I found out where you went instead of the funeral. You were protecting me."

"Uh-I-"

"Thank you Booth."

Booth smiled, and stroked her hand. Brennan smiled and looked down at the next picture.

"HAHA!!! That woodchipper! I remember Hodgins and Zach getting in trouble. It was great."

Brennan smirked. "I thought you would like it." Booth flipped the page. "This picture is from the same case." Brennan informed him.

"It's the picture of you as a little girl."

"Yes."

"I am still proud that you asked." Brennan smiled, and nodded. Booth flipped the page. As soon as he saw the next picture he burst out laughing. The picture showed the band foreinger with the words "Hot Blooded: Guilty Pleasure" stretched across the top. "That's a great picture Bones."

"Yeah I thought it would be better than showing you blown up."

"Thank you for that consideration."

Brennan beamed. "No problem!"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Okay, next picture."

------------------------------

okay peeps! Wanna read all this? Want me to stop going episode by episode? you decide! i wont write the rest of the scene until i know your hearts desires.

P.S. I don't own Rolex. I don't even own _a _Rolex. I have a timex.


	10. happy birthday booth! part 2

Okay, with a count of 13 to 2, I don't think people want me to stop. So I will continue with the episode by episode! oh, and there will be extra pictures in there, but TRUST me, they are going to be worth it.

thanks for all your help! It's kind of like an interactive fanfic! lol. i like it: )

-----------------------------

Brennan looked down at the next picture and beamed. "Do you like it?"

"It's a picture of a Clue game."

"It's a picture of _my _game of Clue. I bought it, and I was hoping you could teach me how to play."

"Sure, we just can't play handcuffed."

"I wasn't suggesting now."

"I know, I was just making an observation."

Brennan looked at him, shocked. "But observing things is my job!"

"And I'm the people person right?"

"Right."

Booth smiled and flipped the page. "A donut and clothes, wow Bones. I never thought that you liked to be so abstract."

"They have meaning! Everything that I do is done for a reason."

"Well, I am completely in the dark on this one."

"But the light is on."

"Bones..." Booth sighed. "What I mean is, I don't understand."

"Oh...why didn't you just say that?"

"I did! You know what? Nevermind. Just explain it."

"Well, the next case we worked together, I called you from Dulles-"

"And you wanted me to get 'Federal on his ass.' Yes, I remember that well."

"Yes, and then you wouldn't let me change and so I had to change in front of you while you ate donuts."

"Hey! It was insanely hot outside!"

"Yes, but you could have given me some privacy."

"I closed my eyes."

"You peeked to get more donuts."

"Did you really want me groping around the room for them?"

Brennan bit her lip and glared at him. "Sometimes I just want to-"

"To what Bones?" Booth asked sweetly.

"Next. Picture." Brennan said through gritted teeth.

Booth looked down, and smiled. "It's a pirate coin, I always wanted one."

"I know, at that is not a replica."

Booth looked at her. "You mean this is a real pirate coin?"

"Yes, I won it as some sort of competition at the lab, and I don't want it."

"So you gave it to me?"

"You want it right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. I remember, the next case we worked on, you said you loved pirates. Is it really a guy thing?"

Booth grinned. "Yup...ARRRGGHHHH!!!"

Brennan laughed. "Okay Booth, why don't we flip the page."

Booth obeyed. "Is that your earring?"

"My mother's earring. The one you found."

"Oh yeah...New Orleans."

"Booth, when you said you risked your professional career-"

"I wouldn't tell you then and I won't tell you know. But I know you didn't do it."

"How? Rationally-"

"No Bones. You didn't to it."

"But-"

"I know that because I know you. I know the person you are. You wouldn't do that."

Brennan blushed. "But-"

"Temperance..." She looked up at his face warm with an emotion she had seen before but could not name. "Trust me..." He whispered. Brennan smiled, and Booth wiped the tear that had begun to fall down her face.

"I-I'm sorry Booth. I seem to be more emotional lately."

"It's okay Bones, it just means you're turning back into a human."

"Turning back?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means next picture."

"No Booth!"

"Oh look! It's me! In some awesome sunglasses! Do I own those? Cause if I don't, heh, the world is missing out."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "No, I photo shopped that."

"Nice use of the pharse photo shopped Bones."

"Thank you. Now I did it because Amy Cullen said you were cool."

"Which is true."

"Well, you like to _believe _that it's true."

"You know Bones, you are supposed to be nice to people on their birthdays. That's what normal people do."

"Well, you aren't normal."

"Thank you Bones, and I like your second head too, now let's move on."

"But I don't have a second head."

"Moving on!"

Booth flipped the page, and looked at the next picture. "What is this?"

"Okay, this is the purple heart, this is a heart, well the shape most commonly called a heart, not an actual heart, and that is you and me."

"What does it mean."

"That case, you told me about the man you killed. Booth, you did the right thing, thus the purple heart. Then I am glad you felt enough friendship towards me to tell me."

"That is why you but the picture of you and me and the heart?"

"Yes, the heart can be friendship right?"

"Yes, Temperance..." He looked deep in her eyes.

Brennan coughed. "We aren't even half-way done, we better hurry up if we want to sleep tonight."

"Okay." Booth said. He turned the page. "A montage of you as a girl."

"Yes. When we found my mother, you...you gave me back my real childhood. At first I thought I lost everything, but I realized you gave me the truth, and that is what I wanted the most. Thank you."

Booth smiled. "While it was the truth, to me, you will always be my Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan smiled. "And you will be Booth."

Booth sighed. "Next picture."

"Okay."

Booth smiled. "This is the dolphin we found at your mother's grave."

"It's still beautiful isn't it?" Brennan asked.

Booth stared at her. "Always was, always will be."

Brennan flipped the page. "Is this a people magazine?"

"Yeah, I read it. Did you know that all Hollywood managed to do was to make objectifying women glamorous? It's disgusting."

Booth laughed. "That's right, you didn't know about Carlie Richardson."

"And you told me to thumb through a People. So I did."

"I am proud of you Bones, trying to make connections with the world."

"I'm still upset at the way-"

"That's not the point." Booth sighed. "Oh look, this next picture is an actual picture."

"Yes well I am pretty sure the coin and the magazine are the only items that aren't pictures, or drawings."

"Drawings?"

"You'll see." Brennan smiled. "Just keep on looking."

"It's just a bag with stuff in it."

"Stuff you thought was drugs."

"What?"

"Remember? The foster kid case? The girl?"

"Oh, well, I still say it looked suspicious."

"That's why guts shouldn't be trusted."

"You know what Bones?"

"Next picture?" Brennan asked meekly.

Booth sighed and flipped the page. "Jasper, and the wrapping paper."

"Thank you for remembering I wanted a pig Booth. I-it-you made me feel better that night."

Booth smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

"I thought you worked with the Jeffersonian to solve cases."

"Forget it Bones." Booth rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"What?" Brennan asked, confused.

"O-kay. Bones why are there strings attached to us?"

"You said we couldn't sleep with some people because there was too much to lose. You were one of those people for me."

Booth smiled. "Were?"

Brennan smiled back. "Yeah, I changed my mind."

"Interesting..." He said, and flipped the page.

---------------------------

okay part 3 will finish it i promise, i have run out of ideas, i need to rejuvenate...

and please review: )


	11. happy birthday booth! part 3

you know it's really amazing what watching Bones can do for you. now I'm all ready to write!

oh, and if you are hoping for a kiss anytime soon, im sorry. I am employing the true love takes time idea in this story...so you gotta wait. (sorry!)

------------------

"A picture of a...a..."

"A little person Booth, yes. I still think they use their stature, or lack there of, for their own personal advantage."

"Well, you use your brain for an advantage, what's the difference?"

"The difference is that I am not playing on people's emotions to acquire things or jobs I do not need or am not capable of doing."

"What does height have to do with that?"

"Nothing! That's my point!"

"This was one case that you drove me crazy!" Booth said, smirking.

"Fine." Brennan pouted slightly.

Booth laughed. "Next picture."

The next picture was a picture of them, with the words 'Structured Well' Written over the top in flowy handwriting.

"Remember? Did you ever make that appointment?"

"No, we decided it wasn't necessary."

"I see."

"And I-I still think..." Booth started.

Brennan smiled. "Me too." Booth flipped the page, his cheeks still warm. The next photo didn't help, as it showed Booth, a fight, and 'Beginner's Luck' written across the top. "I almost put a picture of me in my dress in it but-"

Booth groaned. "Why didn't you?"

"I thought this was better Booth."

Booth shrugged, and then nodded. "You're right."

"And so was I. You didn't lose!"

Booth smirked, and touched her face gently. "Thanks Bones."

Brennan cleared her throat and looked down at the album again.

"This is a letter."

Brennan nodded. "Wait, Booth, I want to explain it."

Booth nodded. "Okay go ahead."

"When Hodgins and I were-were buried, he gave me a piece of paper to say goodbye to someone to. And I wrote...I wrote to you."

Booth was too shocked to speak, just nodded and pulled the letter out to read it.

'_Booth, If you are reading this, please know I understand and forgive you. Thank you Booth, for always being there for me.- Brennan' _But Brennan had been crossed out and replaced with '_Bones'_

Booth choked, and turned to Brennan. "Temperance...if...if I hadn't...if you hadn't..."

"But I did, and you did." Brennan assured him. "And I still believe what I said in the church. I knew you wouldn't need that note, I knew you wouldn't give up."

Booth smiled softly, then his face lit up. "You know Bones, I can't believe that after all that, you still don't believe in God."

"Well, there's no proof he exsists!"

"You're still alive." He said solemnly.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "That was a combination of science and detective work."

"And a little luck. I mean wasn't it lucky you blew up the airbags when we were there?"

"I suppose..."

"Well it wasn't luck, it was God!" Booth said truimphantly.

"More like a logical sequence of events."

Booth sighed. "Bones, sometimes I wonder why I even try." He looked at the next picture. "Wow, two guys hugging."

"Oh, yes. The next case you introduced me to the 'man hug'" Brennan smiled.

"What? Oh, oh yeah...but I said guy hug Bones, man hug sounds weird."

"I don't understand."

"Well, a guy hug is just a casual hug while a man hug sounds like..."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it." Booth flipped the page. Booth laughed. "I thought you got rid of that picture!"

The picture showed Angela and Hodgins kissing, Zach examining a body, Cam hovering over Zach, and Booth catching Brennan as she slipped.

"I did too. I found it in my desk, and there was some FBI logo next to it."

"Huh? Are you saying _I_ planted that picture in your desk?"

"Obviously."

"So does this pertain to a case?"

"Oh, yeah. This case you told me there was more than one kind of family. You guys at the lab, you all are my family."

"Are you saying I belong in the lab?"

"Booth!"

"Right, next picture." He said cheekily. Brennan rolled her eyes. "What is this?" Booth asked.

"Oh it's a tape, you want to watch it. Trust me." Booth shrugged and but the tape into the VCR. The screen was black, then he saw him and Brennan on the balcony, and Howard Epps hanging from his hand. The video zoomed up to his hand. Then Epps dropped. Booth flinched. "No Booth, don't you see? He slipped. Okay? You didn't kill him."

"Thanks Bones..." Booth said, but he was trembling. Brennan patted his back, and he pulled her into a rough hug.

"I guess you held up your end of the deal..." Brennan whispered.

"What?"

"Remember when you were scared, you would hug me?"

"Oh yeah...but I'm not scared."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth..."

"Next picture!" He shouted. He flipped the page.

"Oh no, is that the clown head I shot?"

"Yes, don't worry. I apologized to the man for you."

"What?"

"The ice cream man, Booth."

"Well if he hadn't been playing that damn music..."

"Booth, it's all over, okay?"

"You brought it up."

"Sorry." She raised her hands in defense, and caused him to knock the book on the floor. She smiled. "I forgot we were handcuffed."

"Me too." Booth said as they both bent down so he could pick up the book.

"Two pairs of socks...?" Booth asked as he looked at the picture.

"Yes, you went from very solemn to your normal self in this case. I really like your colorful socks."

"Why thank you Bones, I like your big necklaces."

"So you like my big necklaces, but not my big gun?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, Bones, you tend to shoot people."

"Isn't that what your supposed to do with guns?"

Booth sighed. "Let's move on." He flipped the page. There was a picture of them at a crime scene, but he smiled at the words on top. "A Great Team. Bones, that's just-"

"It's just like you said. It's true."

Booth smiled. "Yeah, Yeah it is."

The next picture was a boat, and on top was "Ahoy the Boat" in quotation marks.

"Do you remember that?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that Bones, but we needed you."

"No you didn't. Remember, 'no bones-"

"Yeah, yeah 'no bones, no Bones' I got it."

"No need to be sarcastic."

"What? I am not being sarcastic."

"Fine, no need to be rude, Booth."

"You were the one that deserted me on a case."

"No I didn't! I honestly couldn't help you."

"Fine. Whatever." Booth flipped the page, but winked at her nonetheless.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth...honestly."

Booth smiled. "Yeah?"

Brennan shook her head. "Nevermind."

"See? We finally reach an agreement." Booth smirked. Brennan sighed, and Booth studied the next picture. "What's that?"

"It's a cross."

"Yes, I can see that."

"You should know what it symbolizes. You're the Catholic."

"Bones! Of course I know what the cross symbolizes okay? I see it every sunday. Why is it there?"

"Well, I thought that could be a peace offering. For all the mean things I said about the priest."

"Well, you only said them because you thought you didn't sail off with Sully because of me."

"Which isn't true."

"Sure it's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"You think it was because of you."

"Was it?"

"I don't know. I thought it wasn't but I don't know." Brennan sighed, and flipped the page. She didn't want to think about it right now.

"A Poco CD Bones?" Booth asked.

"It's got Keep on Tryin."

"What is it about that song?"

"My...my dad liked that song."

"Oh, I see."

"I can't believe you knew it."

"I only know Oldies but Goodies Bones, Oldies but Goodies..."

"Meaning good old songs?"

"Yes, that's what it means." Booth said flatly. He looked at the next picture and laughed. "A broad sword? Seriously Bones."

"No, you thought that...we said the victim..."

"Oh yeah. Too bad it turned out not to be the Knights of the Round Table, but the Blades of the Round Propeller. Hmm, slight difference huh?"

"Well I didn't say that was the weapon."

"Actually you did, and Zach said he was speaking comparatively."

"Fine Booth, why don't you take over the lab side of the investigation."

"No way! I'll let you squints run loose in your little lab all by yourselves thank you."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Just turn the page."

"Gladly, m'lady." Booth said, attempting a British accent. Booth smiled at the next page.

"A recipe? Oh, for Mac n Cheese! Excellent. Is this the one you made me?"

Brennan nodded.

"I can't wait to try it."

"I can help you make it if you want. I think I left some things out, but I can't remember what they were."

"Sure Bones. We can have a mac n cheese night!"

Brennan smiled, and looked back down at the book. "What is this Bones?"

"This is a thank you note."

"Yes, for what?"

"For telling me about my father. For telling me that he stayed so he wouldn't abandon me again."

"I just thought you should know."

"I'm glad you told me."

They both sat in awkward silence, until Booth said. "Well, this is the end of the cases."

"Wait, there are some more pictures."

She flipped the page. The next page was a picture of him and her, with the words friends written on top, and the next picture was a drawing.

"Bones, what is this?" Booth asked, glowing with affection.

"Well, I asked Angela what picture would mean alot to you, and that is what the friends picture is. You are my closest friend, apart from her, and I would've asked you but..."

"It was my present."

Brennan smiled. "Exactly."

"And this. Is this Parker's drawing?"

"Yes. Remember that day he was waiting for you at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes, well, I was supposed to be there, but Cullen held me up."

"I know, but Parker drew a picture of you and me. See? That's you" She pointed to a stick figure with short hair with the word Daddy written over it. "...and that's me." She pointed to the other figure with long hair and the words Dr. Bones written on top. "He said I could keep it, and I did, but I thought you might want it."

Booth looked at her with teary eyes.

"Thank you Bones. This is the best present that anyone has ever given me." Brennan smiled, and then yawned. Booth looked at the clock. "Wow, it's 2:30. Maybe we should get some sleep?"

"Okay." Brennan said. "Do you want to sleep in the guest room?"

"Only if you do."

"I prefer my room, but it's a little messy."

Booth laughed. "It can't be as bad as mine. Come on, let's go."

They stood up and walked slowly into her room. Booth grabbed his left hand in her right and leaned in towards her. "Thank you Bones. For everything."

Brennan smiled, and turned to face him. "You're welcome, and thanks for being there for me."

"Always, Bones...always..."

-------------------------

okay everyone say awwww on the count of three, 1...2... just kidding! lol r&r!


	12. bed time! part 1the real chapter

Alright! here is the point where a LOT of people are going to be disappointed. sorry. please dont hurt me. i promise it's worth the wait. thank you.-bonesjunkie (i luv you guys!) (points at previous statement...that's a peace offering.)

Sorry guys! this is the real chapter 12...i uploaded the wrong chapter!!!!!!! lol!!!!!!!!

---------------------------

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Booth asked looking at Brennan.

"You can sleep on one side, and I will sleep on the other."

"Thank you Bones. I always knew you had great ideas."

"You're welcome."

Booth rolled his eyes. "I didn't...nevermind. What side do you sleep on?"

"The middle, you?"

"Same." Booth smirked. "Okay, the real question is whether you prefer laying on your back or on your stomach."

Brennan thought. "I guess I would prefer lying on my back."

_Good, because I prefer being on top..._Booth shook his head to clear his mind of all those thoughts..._it's going to be a long night..._

"Booth?"

"Oh. Yeah Bones?"

"Can we just lay on your sides?"

Booth smiled. "You would be comfortable with that?"

"Well, rationally speaking, that would give us the most surface area on which to move if one of us was to get uncomfortable, and from that position, we can switch positions."

Booth bit his lip, and knew he wouldn't last the night if she kept saying positions and hinting about moving during the night. "Right then! Now, which way do you wanna face?" Booth asked.

"Why are you letting me decide everthing?"

"What?"

"Normally you have to decide everything. You are letting me make all the decisions tonight." Brennan said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Fine, we will face away from the window."

"That means you will be behind me?" Brennan asked.

Booth stopped himself from groaning. "Yes, Bones."

They both got into bed. Brennan pulled the blankets softly over them both. "Booth?" She whispered.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Good Night."

Booth smiled a genuine smile. "Good night."

------------------

okay this is part one of this scene, promise!

btw, check out my new fanfic, bf (best friend of boy friend) its SOOOO much better than this. like a MILLION times better. i LUV it: )

oh, yeah...r&r plz pplz! (you know you're tired when the fact that pplz is the same as plz but with an extra p is hilarious...lol)


	13. bed time! part 2

STOP!!!!!!!!!! think back to the last chapter. Was it B&B getting into bed (literally not figuratively) or was Booth driving Brennan to a crime scene with a crazy psycho? (btw, that was chapter 8(?) of taking a risk.)

okay, did you read the right chapter? good, then continue.

if you wanna know how this happened, read this, if not, skip over it. So my best friend was spending the night, and she was changing into her pjs. We were on the computer, and i realized i forgot to upload the new chapter for this story. So she walks in and says she is thirsty. so i am going to get us some water, but before i leave, she asked me what i was doing. I said i was uploading a story. she asked me for what, and i said a bones fanfic. She scrolled down to hit upload or whatever, and when she did that, she accidentally changed the chapter that was uploaded. when i came back, she said she had done it for me. I said thanx, and i didn't realize it was the wrong chapter until the next day. pretty hilarious right? i know, not really. well here is the next chapter!

---------------------------

"Bones...Bones are you awake?" Booth whispered. He had been lying there for an hour trying to decide what to do about his...problem.

"What do you want Booth? I am trying to sleep."

"I have to go to the restroom Bones. Now..." He said urgently.

Brennan groaned and stretched. Booth winced. That was doing nothing to help his problem. "Fine. Let's go."

Booth jumped up and dragged Brennan to the bathroom. He turned on the light, and Brennan squinted, then gave up and closed her eyes. "Hurry up Booth."

"Okay, hold on, just let me tell my pee to go faster."

Brennan sighed. "That's disgusting Booth."

"Well, you're the one acting like I wanted to drag you out of bed."

"Just hurry."

Once Booth was done, he washed his hands, and led Brennan, who still had her eyes closed, down the hall. "Bones, why don't you open your eyes?"

"Because I'm pretending I'm sleeping." Brennan said sarcastically.

"I think people would know your not sleeping."

"How is that?"

"You're talking."

"Well, if you would shut up, no one would know."

"Thanks for your overwhelming hospitality Bones."

"Anytime." Brennan said, smiling for the first time when she felt the bed. She collapsed on it, sending Booth right on top of her. "Booth, move. You're blocking the blankets." Brennan said gruffly, and pushed him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Booth said, and clambered over to his side of the bed. Once the blankets were back on both of them, Booth relaxed. He peeked over and Brennan, who was breathing deeply. Praying she was asleep, he gently wrapped his arm around her. When she didn't move, he pulled her into him, and fell asleep.

-------------------------

About two hours later, Brennan woke up, and felt an arm wrapped securely around her. She immediately jerked away, and it wasn't until she heard the clank of the handcuffs that she knew who it was. She sighed, and picked up Booth's arm, and laid it over his chest. Once she had detangled herself from him, she switched sides, and slept towards the edge of the bed, facing him. Her hand was in the middle of the bed, next to his, and she fell asleep again.

Booth felt the movement, and finally opened his eyes. He saw Brennan on the other side of the bed, and knew he had pushed it too far. "Bones."

"mmmm?" Brennan murmured

"It's okay, you can come back into the middle."

Brennan, still half-asleep, moved until they were about six inches apart.

"Good Night."

Booth laughed to himself at her incredibily perfect diction.

"Night." He smiled, and fell back asleep.

--------------------------

The alarm went off at five o'clock. Brennan turned it off, and stretched luxuriously.

"God, Bones, what is wrong with you?" Booth asked sharply, and turned to the other side.

"But I always wake up at this time Booth." Brennan protested, now fully awake.

"Well, I will wake up in about two hours. Good night." Booth mumbled from his pillow.

"But what am I supposed to do then?" Brennan asked.

"Count sheep." Booth said.

Brennan sighed, and reset the alarm clock and closed her eyes. _'One...two...'_

Two hours later, the alarm sounded again, and Brennan once again turned it off. "Deja vu." She muttered, smiling.

Booth smiled back at her. "See? Aren't you happy that you got a decent amount of sleep?"

"Well, I feel like I over-slept."

"That's because you normally under-sleep." Booth said. He sat up, and Brennan did the same. "So, who takes a shower first?" Booth asked.

"Me."

"What? I'm the guest."

"And you just insulted me."

"No, I didn't! I just-"

"Sorry, Booth." Brennan said, and grabbed some clothes, and waited until Booth had his clothes as well. Then they both walked to the bathroom.

"Since you went last night, I get the toilet first." Brennan said. Booth nodded, and closed his eyes until she was done. Then he went. Brennan smiled. "Done?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." Booth said.

"Excellent. Close your eyes."

"This is like some kind of freaky game." Booth muttered as he closed his eyes again.

"Excellent. Now make a fist with your right hand."

"Why?"

"So you don't disturb my shower." Brennan said matter-of-factly. She took a shower, and Booth was lost in his thoughts. Soon his other hand was in a fist as well. "I'm done!" Brennan shouted thirty minutes later. Booth immediately grabbed a towel and covered his lap.

"Uhh...why don't I pass you your clothes and you change in there." Booth suggested, picking up her clothes.

"Okay." Brennan agreed, and stuck her hand out of the shower for her clothes. Boot handed them to her, and thought of anything that would make his little friend calm down. Once he had everything under control, Booth smiled and opened his eyes. At that moment, Brennan stepped out of the shower, fully dressed minus her shoes. "Your turn." Brennan said, wrapping her hair in the towel.

"Cool, close your eyes." Brennan closed her eyes, and Booth stripped down to his boxers. After that, he climbed into the shower, and then discarded his boxers. As he took a shower, Brennan sat waiting patiently on the toilet. She began thinking of ways to divert Angela from asking her what happened last night, but all she could think of was, we just went to sleep, which would only lead to worse questions. Brennan didn't realize he was done until she heard his voice. "...Bones...are you there? I need my clothes please."

"Oh right, here you go." She handed him his clothes and sat patiently again. Once he was fully clothed, they both went back to her bedroom to get their shoes. Booth packed up his bag, and Brennan checked her cell for any missed messages. "Oh, look. The lab was reopened one hour ago." She said to Booth, obviously irritated.

"What did I do?" Booth asked, puzzled.

"If you had let me wake up when I wanted to..."

"You could have been arguing with me two hours earlier. No thank you."

"What do you mean? I just wanted to get back to the lab so I could get these cuffs off!"

"I want the same thing to happen, but I am not going to compromise my sleep for it. There, coffee's ready, so is the toast, and i have all my stuff."

"You forgot your present." Brennan said smugly.

"No I didn't, your present is right there, see?" Booth pointed to the book.

"I meant Angela's present."

Booth laughed. "I think I will just take the watch."

"What? No, take the boxers too. I'm not going to use them."

Booth grinned. "Yes ma'am." He grabbed the final items and smiled at Brennan. "Ready to go?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes, and now that I have had my morning coffee-"

"No need to explain Bones, trust me." Booth said, and then began to drink his coffee. "I know exactly what you mean."

------------------

did you guys like it? Sorry, no steamy night scene.

R&R! please: )


	14. angela's interrogation

okay, i know you guys wanted it to be all steaminess...and i want that too. but you gotta wait! like maybe, four more chapters give or take.

it'll be great!!!! i promise: )

---------------------------

"Now, I have to put on these rubber gloves because...why?" Booth asked nervously.

Brennan smiled and held two pairs of gloves, and Hodgins had come with a beaker of a bubbling and sizzling liquid.

"Relax, Booth. All we are going to do is pour some of this acid onto the handcuff to remove it." Brennan said reassuringly.

"Why can't we cut each other apart with a saw?"

"Because it is an anceint artifact, and we didn't really pay for them, did we?"

"But-but wouldn't pouring this acid on the cuffs ruin them?"

"Well, yes. But we formulated this acid so that it would only dissolve a small area."

"But if it can corrode metal, then won't it burn through the rubber?"

"That's why you gotta take them off really quickly." Hodgins joked.

Booth glared at him. "That's not funny."

"Don't worry Booth." Brennan reassured, again. "I am going to apply such a minute amount that once it corrodes through the cuff, the acid will be harmless."

"How can you do that?"

"Dude, we are scientists. We can do anything." Hodgins said, smirking.

"Put on the glove, Booth." Brennan repeated. Booth sighed, he knew when to quit. He put on the glove and watched as the acid Brennan poured dissovled through the handcuff. Then the cuff slipped off of him and fell harmlessly onto the table. "See? You're still alive." Brennan said patronizingly.

Booth smiled. "Yes, just slightly traumatized."

Brennan rolled her eyes, and removed her cuff. Hodgins smiled. "Are you guys finished with this stuff?"

"Yes, why?" Brennan asked.

"No reason." Hodgins said, smirking. He sealed the beaker, and walked over to Zach. "Come on man, do you still want to do that spam corrosion race?"

"Yes, I altered mine to corrode faster."

"So did I man. It's on!" Hodgins said.

Booth watched them walk off the platform, and he started laughing.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"They really haven't changed have they?"

"No." Brennan smirked.

Angela walked onto the platform. "Hey guys. Seems like you got the cuffs off."

"Yes, and we didn't have to admit to any supposed love." Brennan said.

Angela sighed dissapointedly. "Yeah, well, the best things in life take time."

Booth smiled at her and Brennan. "Yeah, they sure do."

"I agree." Brennan said. Then she looked at her watch. "Ha! Looks like i have some time to finish one or two limbo cases before you bring another case."

Booth grinned. "In that case, I'll come back as fast as I can!" He winked, and left. Brennan rolled her eyes.

Angela laughed. "Now, that we are alone..."

"No, I am not going to tell you what happened last night."

"Oh, so something happened?" Angela asked smoothly.

"What? No, nothing happened last night." Brennan argued.

"Right, Bren. Whatever you say." Angela said almost tauntingly.

"Fine. Come on, I'll tell you." Brennan said. She didn't want her to think something did happen, because that would only make things even more uncomfortable between her and Booth.

Angela smirked. "Works every time." She whispered to herself.

---------------------------------

So, he didn't like my present as much as he liked yours, huh?"

"Yes, I would think so." Brennan said. "Because I didn't give him anything that...suggestive."

"Merely helping to stoke the fire." Angela said, smirking.

"A. There is no fire to stoke and B. my present was more tasteful."

"Yeah, a book on your 'partnership', sounds like someone trying to find a way to admitting their love without actually saying it, if you know what I mean."

"I am not in love with him. He is my friend, a very close friend..."

"And you want to become a closer friend." Angela smirked.

"No! Angela, why can't you just live with that fact that Booth and I are just friends?"

"Because you are lying to yourself, Bren. Remember when you lied to the FBI just to find him?"

"Well, he has done the same for me."

"Exactly."

"Because we are friends."

Angela sighed. "Bren, you need to think about this. Those handcuffs of love, sure you burned them off, but don't you think that they don't have a key assigned to them for a reason. Maybe you really do have to understand yourself before you are allowed to take them off."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Angela asked. Brennan bit her lip in thought. Angela smiled. "I'll leave you with that concept to mull over." She smiled and left. Brennan sighed. She didn't know what to do.

Angela walked around the lab, smiling. Now all she had to do was find Booth.

---------------------------------

Booth strolled into the lab with his confident smile, but it soon faded when he say Angela slinking towards him. He knew she had been up to no good when he had been gone. "Hey, Angela, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what you thought about that whole handcuffs thing."

Booth sighed inwardly. He knew that something like this had been coming. "I don't know. At first it was funny, then it really wasn't."

"Thanks for that insight." Angela said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Booth said winking. "Have you seen Bones?"

"Yes, but you know what I haven't seen?"

"What?"

"The present Brennan got for you."

Booth almost stuttered, but gathered himself together at the last minute. "Uh..yeah, sorry about that. But unlike other people, I tend to leave my presents at home."

"But you haven't gone home this morning."

"How do you know that?"

Angela smirked. "I have my sources."

"Did Bones tell you everything?"

"Well, almost. She wouldn't tell me what you did with the book."

"Good."

"But that means that it must have something secret and special in it, and in that case I don't want to see it." Angela said.

"That's good too, because you are not going to. Now where is Brennan?"

Angela sighed. "In her office."

Booth nodded, and began walking in that direction, but turned around. "Hey, Angela."

Angela smiled sweetly at him. "Yes?"

"You didn't really think that would work on me, did you?" Booth said with a smile, and then began walking towards Brennan's office.

Angela sighed. "No, I guess not."

---------------------------

What do you think: ) Did i do okay with Angela? I am afraid I got way ooc on her...

R&R please!


	15. postcuff talk

steaminess countdown: 3 more chapters: ) i had a hard time with this chapter, but i had to be here...

---------------------------

"Knock Knock." Booth said, smiling at Brennan, who was typing away furiously.

"Do you have a case? If so, that's great, because I am officially caught up with my limbo cases." She smiled, typed the last sentence, and sat back in her chair admiring her work.

"That's great Bones! But no, Cullen said he was going to call me around two o'clock today about a possible case. But until then, I am supposed to sit tight."

Brennan smirked. "So you took that to mean that you were supposed to come to my office?"

"What else could Cullen mean?" Booth asked innocently, a glint in his eye. Brennan shook her head, smiling. "But I do want to talk to you about something." Booth said seriously.

Brennan looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"That present you got me."

Brennan sighed. "Can't you just accept I got you a good present, and move on?"

"What do you mean move on?" Booth said slightly agitated.

"You know what I mean." Brennan said.

"No..." Booth said angrily. "No, Bones..." He said, trying to calm down. "You are not running away from this conversation."

"I am not running away!" Brennan said indignantly.

"Yes you are Bones, why can't you just accept it?" Booth said sadly.

Brennan sighed. "Because, I am not sure if I want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I am not sure I wanted to give you that gift."

Booth was slightly taken aback. "What? Why?"

"I don't know...I just...I don't know." Brennan said, confused.

Booth made his way over. "Bones, it's okay I understand."

"What do you mean you understand? I don't understand. It's almost as if..." Brennan stopped. Booth longed to ask 'As if what?' but knew he shouldn't so, he waited silently until she could sort out what she wanted to say. "What did the present mean to you?" Brennan asked, hoping that if she put the responsibility on him, he might back off.

"It meant a lot to me Bones. It showed that you care about me. I was touched at how you went through each case meticulously, and brought forth a memory that we share from each case. The fact that you went through all that trouble just for me...it really does mean alot." Booth finished rather awkwardly. He didn't want to reveal too much of what he felt, but he didn't want her to think it didn't mean anything to him.

"Oh." Brennan said. She had no idea what to say. "I just, I didn't know what to get you. I couldn't buy you something, because what could I buy you."

"Trust me, nothing could have been more perfect." Booth said softly, smiling.

Brennan bit her lip, and looked at him awkwardly. When he started to close the distance between them, she jumped back. "Uh, I actually think Zach asked me to help him with something earlier, so I need to go."

Booth stepped away. "Sure Bones, go right ahead." He said softly, and she could tell he was hurt. "I'll bring the case over when I get it."

She nodded and watched him disappear. She didn't know what to do. She just walked off toward the platform, until he was out of sight, then went back to her office and sat down in her chair, staring blankly at the wall.

---------------------

Angela saw Brennan sitting alone from her spot in Hodgins' station. She shook her head. "Oh no. Looks like there's trouble." She said to herself.

"Huh?" Hodgins asked, looking up from his microscope.

"I think I need to have a heart-to-heart." She said, and smiled at Hodgins. "After all, what are best friends for?"

"I don't think they are for pushing people together."

Angela smiled. "That shows you how much you know about females."

-------------------

Brennan watched Angela walk into her office, and sit in the chair across from her.

Angela smiled at her. "I'll wait until you're ready to tell me Bren."

Brennan sat there for several minutes before a coherent thought came into her mind. "I-I just reacted. I am not ready for that. I thought he didn't want that. I don't know what he wanted. I just can't yet. I can't..."

Angela let her rambling die before she started questioning. "What did you react to?"

Brennan 's head suddenly snapped, and her eyes focused on Angela, as if she was just realizing where she was. "What?"

"You said you just reacted. What did he do?"

"Angela, I don't know what you're talking about, but I have work to do."

Angela eyed her suspiciously. "No you don't. You said you had finished all your cases."

Brennan bit her lip in thought. "Well, I..."

"Come on, Bren. Don't lie to me. I'm your best friend." Angela almost pleaded.

Brennan sunk in her chair. "I just reacted to him moving closer to me."

"Like walking?" Angela asked, hoping if she didn't fill in what she knew was the real way he was moving, Brennan would tell the entire story.

"No, to kiss me. We were talking about the present I got him, and he told me that nothing could have been more perfect." She hesitated.

Angela nodded, smiling warmly, and grabbed her hand. "Go on."

"And when He moved to kiss me, I just reacted. I don't think he wanted that. I think I don't want that."

Angela smiled more deviously. "Did you kiss him?"

"No, I jumped away."

"Oh." Angela said flatly.

"What?" Brennan asked sharply.

"Why?"

"I was afraid." Brennan admitted. She sighed.

"Did you want to kiss him?" Brennan hesitated, and them smiled slightly. Angela smiled back. "Oh, so you _do_ want a relationship with Booth?"

"Yes, but the line...and what if he doesn't want it?"

"He was moving in to kiss you right?"

"Well, anthropologically-"

"You can't explain everything with anthropology sweetie, but there is another science that fills in the gap."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Chemistry?"

"Exactly. Brennan you have to take a risk. Just apologize to him. Tell him you overreacted. Tell him you _do _want a relationship."

Brennan sighed. "But-"

"No buts Brennan, just do it."

Brennan nodded resignedly. "Fine. I will. When I am ready."

Angela smiled. "I wouldn't have expected anything else."

------------------------------

did you like? I know, lame angst. but i have 2 comments on that: 1. that isn't real angst, because they both love each other, and pretty much know that the other feels the same (at least brennan does) and 2.it is all gonna be worth it.

BTW go check out my video, to the song don't leave home... its on youtube. type in b&b Don't leave home...original title right? lol but it is good i promise: )


	16. I know what I have to do

steaminess countdown: 2 more chapters : )

Okay, i dunno about you guys, but i am always mad when fanfics are killing off squints. No. Bad writers. Power to the squints.

As such, i would like to make a "save the squint squad" club. When you sign up for it you vow not to kill off any of the squint squad or booth. i hate character deaths. and maybe i will make a cool pic for our account biography page thing. if you are interested private message me about it. It's time we take action...old testament action. (lol!)

---------------------------

(two weeks later)

Angela sat in her office, drawing on a sketch pad, when Hodgins walked in. "Hey Hodgins."

"Hey babe. How are you?"

Angela sighed. "Depressed."

"Why?"

"Because my best friend is depressed."

Hodgins sat down next to her. "Booth and Dr.Brennan still aren't talking?"

"No. They barely worked the last two cases together. They don't talk about anything except the case, and they both talk professionally, like they hardly know each other."

"I know that. I was there, remember?"

Angela gave him a small smile. "I know, but it's building up my argument, so let me finish."

"Fine, go right ahead."

"Anyways, they hardly talk to each other. I know Booth misses their 'non-relationship' relationship, I can see it in his eyes."

"Anyone can. I think Zach even noticed he looked sad." Hodgins said smirking.

Angela laughed. "Did he really? I don't know if that means Booth is losing control of his emotions, or Zach is getting better at reading people."

"I say Booth is getting lax, Zach can still be fooled by a simple poker face." Hodgins said

"Really?"

"Yeah, when we were racing-"

"That's okay Jack. I really don't want to know." Angela said smirking.

Hodgins smiled. "Fine, suit yourself."

Angela nodded, as if resolute to finish the story. "Well, Booth looks sad. I feel bad for him. But not as bad as I feel for Brennan."

"Does she like him?"

"She loves him. She is just too afraid to tell him."

"Angela, are you sure?" Hodgins said teasingly.

"Of course I am! I am her best friend. I know what she thinks before she does."

"The entire lab knew about how she felt about Booth before she did. I guess she has a lot of best friends." Hodgins smirked.

"That's true. I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Maybe it's because you kept on telling her to hook up with him."

"What's wrong with that?" Angela asked defensively.

Hodgins smiled. "Nothing. Keep on going."

"So, she is in love with him, but won't tell him. I think she is afraid of losing him."

"That's not very rational." Hodgins observed. "I thought she was all about rationality"

"No, Bren never was rational. Not about human relationships anyways." Angela said. "But anyways, haven't you felt the tension grow? Those two seem so determined to be stubborn, and wait for the other to crack, that they might die before they admit it."

"I always thought it would end like that."

Angela shook her head. "No way. Love conquers all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Hodgins said relieved.

Angela eyed him suspiciously. "Jack...what did you do?

Hodgins smiled. "You're just going to have to find out!"

-----------------------

Brennan walked into the lab, brushing the snow off her jacket. It had snowed unexpectedly during the day, and she had to run home to get her jacket during her lunch break so she could work late into the night. She normally took her lunch breaks with Booth, but since they weren't really on speaking terms now, she took them on her own. Whenever she tried to work through them, she ended up thinking about him, so it was easier to get away from the lab and find a suitable distraction. She walked into her office, turned on the light, and sat at her desk. She had so much to do since that day she had finally caught up with the limbo cases. She seemed to work less efficiently ever since her talk with Booth, and she couldn't figure out why. She was just upset at him for causing her to slow down. She turned on her computer and finished typing a report. Brennan turned away from her computer and opened her desk drawer. She pulled out the present her parents had given her the Christmas they disappeared, and smiled at it. She had always loved Nancy Drew, and they had given her a first edition copy of the first book in the series. She stroked it gently, and opened its fragile pages, reading her favorite lines in the book:

_"But our dream bubble burst," said William. "No trip for us."_

_Nancy smiled. "Don't give up hope yet. Dad and I haven't."_

She gently closed the book and placed it in the box gingerly, so as not to damage it. Brennan sighed, and bit her lip staring at the screen. She knew what she wanted to do, but she couldn't do it. She felt just like William in the story. Angela was most likely Nancy Drew in that case, the eternal optimistic. Lately she had become slightly less sure that everything between her and Booth would work out. She felt she was responsible, but didn't know how to correct it.

Angela walked into the room. "Hey Bren, how are you?"

Brennan smiled at her. "I'm okay, just a little tired."

"Can you believe it's snowing?" Angela asked, hoping to relax Brennan a little.

"Well, yes. This time of the month generally marks the beginning of snowfall."

"Really? I always thought it happened later on." Angela said to herself. "How is the thing with Booth going?"

"Oh, it's...it's not coming along."

"Do you feel ready?"

"I don't know. How do I know when I am ready?" Brennan asked nervously.

"When all you want to do is be with him. When you feel secure that you can do it. When you want to tell him lame jokes just to see him smile. When all you think about is him. When times of the day remind you of him. When you feel scared, excited, and anxious."

"Well, I fit four of your six statements." Brennan said, more to herself than to Angela.

"Really? Which ones?" Angela smirked.

"I always want to be with him, I always think about him, times of the day remind me of him, and I feel scared, excited, and anxious."

"Wow, Bren. You got it bad."

"I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"I can't lose his friendship."

"Bren, sweetie. I know he feels the same way about you. These two weeks has been awful for him."

"You think?"

"I know! Even Zach noticed." Angela said. "That confirms that he is obviously upset."

"Is he upset because I said no, or upest because he accidentally led me on?"

"That's a stupid question Brennan and you know it." Angela said bluntly. "What does your heart tell you?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I-" Brennan stopped. She knew she was in love with him, but if she said it out loud, it seemed like it would make it a more concrete statement. The first could be contributed to a lack of sleep, and the overwhelming emotion she had experienced. This time she had been having a normal day, so there would be no such excuse. "I do love him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Brennan stood up resolute. "And I know exactly what I have to do." She smiled, happy that she was once again in control of herself.

"Good luck, Bren." Angela said, and waved to Brennan as she walked out the door.

"What's she going to do?" Hodgins asked Angela, walking up to her from his station.

"She's finally made the decision." Angela said smiling. "Things are about to get very interesting."

--------------------------

did you guys like this chapter? did you hate it? I take criticism founded in fact about real-world items, and opinions about story lines. I love positive and negative reviews! i love reviews! but not as much as i love the sound of that review button being tickled by a mouse pointer: ) (i don't own nancy drew btw. just the copy of the first book)


	17. the confession

steaminess countdown: 1 more chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So yeah. the private message thing for save the squints club doesn't work, my email is lilmandms contact me: )

-----------------------------

Brennan entered the building. Many of the agents smiled and waved at her. She had gotten used to this, after all of the cases she had worked with Booth. Today, however, she did not reciprocate. She had an objective to achieve, and she needed to put all of her focus into it. Taking a moment to gather herself mentally while she waited for her visitors badge, she walked slowly to his office. She had made her decision, and she wasn't going to falter, but she felt oddly nervous. When she finally arrived at his office, she saw a dumpy man rummaging through Booth's papers.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked sharply.

"What? Oh, hi Dr. Brennan. I was just looking for the paperwork Booth said he completed for me. Do you need something?"

"I need to talk with Agent Booth, is he here?"

"No he isn't. Cullen had him run some stuff over to...well, I don't know where exactly. All I know was that Booth said he would be gone for three to four hours, more like four actually. He also told me I could get paperwork off of his desk, so if you need something I could get it for you." The agent said, smiling.

"That's fine, I will come back."

"Okay, try coming around four o'clock."

"Okay, thank you." Brennan smiled, and the man waved as she left the office.

----------------

"He wasn't there?" Angela asked.

"No, but I intend to go back." Brennan said while leaning over a skeleton she was examining.

"When are you going?"

"Around four o'clock."

"Oh..." Angela said. She had finished all of her work, and was waiting for Cam to dig something up for her to do. Brennan was once again knee-deep in limbo cases, and as such had been working non-stop since she had returned from his office. Angela crossed her arms, and leaned on the railing. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I have a general idea."

"Like what?"

"Well..." Brennan said, finishing her initial observations. "I was just going to tell him that I am interested in a relationship."

"That's not very romantic." Angela said teasingly.

"I know, but it is the truth, and the truth is always better that convoluted metaphor."

"But you are a best-selling author. You have to like convoluted metaphor."

"But this is real life, not a novel."

Angela sighed. "Okay, Bren. Think of it this way. This meeting between you two, where you confess your undying love-"

"I never said undying love."

"Oh, please sweetie. Stop lying to yourself." Angela said, and Brennan pouted. Angela ignored this and continued. "Now, when you tell him how you feel, picture the situation as a scene in your novel. The world where 'convoluted metaphors' are okay."

"I don't know." Brennan said warily.

"Trust me. It'll be worth it." Angela said, as Cam entered the room and handed her paperwork. "Oh, and by the way, it's five thirty." Angela said as she walked out of the room.

Brennan checked her watch, gasped and ran into her office.

------------------

After changing out of her lab coat, and reapplying some makeup, she once again stood at the door of the building. Taking a deep breath, she entered, and went through the same process as before. However, when she neared Booth's office this time she heard music. She stood at the doorway and took in the scene. Booth was rummaging through some files behind his desk, and was humming along to a CD, a Poco CD. The same one that she had given him. Brennan smiled, walked into the office, and coughed softly to make her presence known.

Booth turned around suddenly. "Bones!" He said, startled.

"Hey Booth, enjoying the CD I got you?"

Booth blushed slightly. "Yeah, I am. I forgot how much I liked these songs." Brennan nodded. Booth instantly gestured to a chair. "Wanna sit down?" Brennan sat down, and Booth sat down across from her behind his desk. "Is there something you needed to talk to me about? Because Sam said you came into my office earlier."

"Was he the one going through the stuff on your desk?"

"Yeah, I kinda got elected as the unofficial messenger boy this week, so I have been running errands for Cullen."

"Yeah, Sam told me that." Brennan said, staring at her lap, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay Bones?" Booth asked concerned.

"Yes. I came to talk to you."

Booth spread his arms out. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the conversation we had..."

"...about the present?" Booth asked, nervously.

"Yes, that conversation."

"Okay, Bones-"

"No, Booth. Let me talk first." Brennan said fiercely, and Booth backed down. "Okay. Honestly, I knew what was happening at the end. I knew you wanted to kiss me. But I was afraid that you were just doing this out of exhaustion, and the action was not your own. Also, I was afraid that you didn't really want a relationship, because of the line that you drew earlier, and I am afraid that we if the relationship fails, then our work together will suffer, and I don't want to jeapordize our work." Brennan finished, and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm done."

Booth smiled sadly, and reached for her hand. "Are you saying you want to be in a relationship for me?"

Brennan smiled and took his hand. "Yes."

Booth grinned. "Excellent. And now to deal with your fears. First of all, I have loved you long before I tried to kiss you. And that line to us is irrelevant, because you were kidnapped, and considered close to me even when we weren't in a relationship. Finally, I think our work suffered the past two weeks that we denied the relationship."

Brennan smiled. "It kind of did, didn't it?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, it did. A lot." They both smiled, and Booth stood up. "Wanna grab a drink Bones?"

"Sure Booth." Brennan said, and walked out of his office with him.

--------------------

too sappy right? sorry. but i would LOVE it if you reviewed!!!


	18. the first date

steaminess countdown: 0!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! IT'S HERE!!

THANKS FOR STICKIN WITH THIS STORY YOU GUYS!!! I LUV ALL OF YOU!!! (HUGS!!!!) ...no i wasn't shouting, i was EMPHASIZING...in a way italics could never emphasize...lol!

oh yeah, this chappie is freakin LONG!!! like several sittings long. lol!

-----------------------------

Booth walked out of the building with Brennan next to him. He longed to kiss her, but was wary of moving too fast. As they walked outside, the snow stopped, and the sky was darkening. Booth grabbed her hand as they watched the sun disappear behind the snow covered city. Brennan smiled, and then when the sun had fallen, she began moving briskly. "What's up Bones?" Booth asked.

"Nothing, I just want to get into my car."

Booth smiled. "You're cold aren't you?"

Brennan suppressed the shiver that was creeping up her spine. "No Booth, really. I am fine."

"Really? Just like when you shivered in your swimsuit?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember?" Booth asked, a twinkle in his eye. "The food fight...the shower..."

"Oh...yes...that..." Brennan said. "Well, this is a different situation."

Booth grinned. "I agree with you. And that's why you are putting my coat on now."

"No! I refuse to indulge you in-"

"You are shivering. It is a five minute walk to our cars. I have a coat. You will put it on." Booth sais authoritatively.

Brennan smirked, and stopped walking, and stood two inches from him so that their noses were almost touching. "What will you do if I don't accept it?"

Booth grinned, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You do realize we are in public parking lot."

"...yes..." Brennan said nervously.

"How would it be if I kissed you right here, right now." Booth smirked, and moved into kiss her.

Brennan backed away immediately. "I think I'll take the coat."

Booth smiled and shrugged off the coat. "Nice thinking Bones."

"What, you didn't want to kiss me?"

Booth sobered immediately. "Not here. When I kiss you for the first time, I want it to be special."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "We aren't in high school Booth, you don't have to win me over."

"But I always found that aspect of relationships the most enjoyable."

"Really?" Brennan raised her eyebrows. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Booth smiled. "I guess you know me better than I thought."

"Yes, I guess so." Brennan moved to his car, and then stopped. "Oh yeah..."

"What?" Booth asked.

"I drove a taxi here, because I was expecting to go back to the lab."

"Oh, that's okay. I can drive you home if you want, after the drink that is."

Brennan smiled. "Okay. Fine."

They both got into Booth's car, and he immediately started the heater, and waited until it warmed up a little. Brennan's stomach rumbled, and she grabbed it immediately. Booth laughed. "Hungry?"

Brennan smirked. "A little."

Booth's eyes brightened. "I got an idea. I'll drop you off at your apartment, and then why don't you come over to my apartment in about thrity minutes?"

"Okay..." Brennan said warily.

"Great! And I will have food, so don't eat."

"Yessir!" Brennan winked. Booth smiled, and drove to her apartment. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the fact that they were 'back.' As Booth stopped at her apartment, he ran out and opened her door for her. Brennan smiled, and exited the car. "See you in thirty minutes."

Booth nodded, and watched her walk into the complex before leaving. Once he left, he made a quick stop at Wong Foo's. He walked in, and Sid smiled at him, and handed him a bag of food.

"Here you go, g-man."

"Thanks Sid. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

Sid smiled. "Say hi to the bone lady for me."

"Will do." Booth waved, and then walked out to his car. He rushed to his apartment. He dashed in, and realized he only had ten minutes, and Brennan was always punctual. He quickly cleaned the area, and dimmed the lights, and lit a few candles. Once satisfied, he began to sort through the food. Then he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled, and wiped his hands. And when he opened the door, he stared at her in awe.

--------------------

When Booth dropped her at her complex, Brennan ran up to her apartment. There she stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. Normally, it wouldn't matter, but this was Booth. She sighed, as she realized her only option. She picked up her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ange. It's Brennan. Listen, Booth asked me to come over to his place in thirty minutes, and I don't know what to wear."

"Be there in five." Angela said, and Brennan could tell she was beaming.

"Okay, see you in a few." Brennan hung up her phone, and waited. Sure enough in five minutes there was a knock at her door. "Come on in Angela!"

Angela burst in. "I am thinking winter chic. Let me see your sweaters..." Brennan didn't have anytime to speak, as Angela began rating outfits. Finally she smiled and held out an outfit. "This will work perfectly." It was a black tank top, with a dark yet soft green fleece sweater, with a knee-length black skirt and skin tone stockings with black high heels. Angela winked at Brennan as she added make-up, jewelry and the finishing touches on her hair. "Knock him dead sweetie."

Brennan smiled, and walked with Angela out of her apartment. "Thanks for coming." Brennan said.

Angela hugged her. "Of course. I am just glad you're happy." Brennan smiled, and walked with Angela outside. "I want details tomorrow!" Angela warned.

Brennan smiled. "You wouldn't be Angela if you didn't."

---------------------

Booth leaned on the door frame, smiling at Brennan. "Hey Bones."

"Hey...are you going to let me in?"

Booth smiled and outstretched his hand toward his apartment. "Come on in."

Brennan smiled and walked in casually, taking in her surroundings. "You know, this place looks a lot different in the candle light."

Booth smiled. "But you look just as beautiful."

Brennan blushed, and pointed towards the table. "Is that from Wong Foo's?"

Booth nodded, and pulled out a stool. "Would you like to eat?"

"Yeah, I am really hungry."

Booth smiled. He began pulling the food out and sorting it. "A salad for you...a burger for me...some noodles for you...fries for me...and I have wine in the fridge..." Booth mumbled to himself. Brennan watched as he moved gracefully around the kitchen. When he had finished, he stood with two glasses full of wine and their plates of food in front of them. "Now we can eat." Booth said, smirking.

They both began to eat, at first in silence. Then about five mintues later, Brennan smiled at Booth. "I missed eating with you."

Booth grinned. "It's because I'm irresistable."

Brennan shook her head. "No, it's because your _fries _are irresistable." She snatched one of his fries.

Booth laughed. "Hey, at least the word irresistable is in some way connected to me."

Brennan grinned suggestively. "...It always is..."

Booth eyes slightly glazed. "Want to finish our wine in the living room?" His voice had deepened.

Brennan nodded, and stood up. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the sofa. She sat down gracefully, and Booth followed suit, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Brennan leaned into him, and smiled. "I have never felt this happy...it must be the wine." Brennan said teasingly.

Booth looked down at her shining face and smiled. "Of course. Just becuase you are in the arms of a very attractive man, doesn't mean anything."

Brennan nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Booth smiled, and leaned in closer. "I have an idea..."

Brennan eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

Booth touched her face gently. "I say we try that kiss again."

Brennan smiled. "I agree."

Booth pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. Brennan smiled through the kiss and pushed herself taught against his body. About two minutes later, they broke the kiss, each slightly out of breath. "You are so beautiful..." Booth said softly.

Brennan bit her lip. "Booth..."

Booth smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Bones, don't worry about it. I am willing to wait until you're ready to tell me."

Brennan smiled. "You wouldn't be Booth if you weren't."

-----------------------------

yay! finally the fluff!! but there is one more VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!! its coming in like a couple of minutes...lol

r&r please!


	19. the secret plan

this chapter is the last one... : ( it is short but very important!!!

-----------------------------

Angela smiled as she watched Brennan and Booth share a lingering kiss in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. When Brennan walked into the lab, she smiled. "Well, someone has the sex glow today."

Brennan nodded, smirking. "So what?"

Angela smiled. "So, does Booth have any nicknames that I should know about?"

Brennan shrugged. "Lean mean love-making machine?"

Angela burst into laughter. "Didn't know you had it in you Bren."

Brennan smiled. "I didn't know he had it in him either."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I did."

Brennan smirked. "I have to get to work."

---------------------------

Hodgins smiled and walked into Angela's office. "Whatchya doin babe?"

Angela smirked. "Oh just tying up some loose ends."

"Isn't that a picture of those 'handcuffs of love'?"

"Yeah, I gotta delete this page before other people start to believe it."

Hodgins eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think?" Angela smirked.

"You made up that story?"

"Yeah, and told Brenan about some story I read about some handcuffs by a French guy. She looked it up."

"And you told the shop keeper about it before we got there."

"The day before actually. I knew Booth couldn't resist giong into that shop."

"So when you said that was better than you could ever plan..."

Angela smiled. "I have always wanted to be an actress."

Hodgins smiled, and watched Brennan and Booth bickering on the platform about the new case. "You would be a great one."

Angela laughed. "Thanks Hodgins."

Hodgins kissed her, and then gave her a hug. "Your welcome. Let's go see what your favorite couple is up to today."

Angela smirked. "I can't wait."

-------------

its over!!! im sad, but i would LOVE a review: )


End file.
